Geschwisterliebe
by October Lynx
Summary: 17 years ago, 9-year-old Kuroro Lucilfer accidentally found a baby near his father's funeral, and decided to keep her as his sister. When the girl reach her 7th birthday, she was kidnapped with no one but Kuroro himself to blame upon. Today, the girl was return to her family, but to her surprise, her family wants to see the man who took her in. LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Pilot

_**Kay Lusyifnyix-saaaann~~ **_

_I actually got stuck with the** Alice in Chains **story, so..I brought this one as a replacement_

_I hope you like it!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei_

_**Genre: **Family, Drama, Suspense, Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Crime, etc._

_**Rate:** T, well, just for safety_

_**Pairing(s):** no official pairing for this chapter, may change in later chapters_

_**Warning:** Female IC, OOC-ness, typo(s), perhaps, AU, etc_

_**Do not flame me about stuff that I've mentions above**_

_**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**_

* * *

**Geschwisterliebe**

**Chapter One—****Pilot**

L. October

2012

* * *

Castellmare de Luca, kota yang penuh dengan bebatuan dan terletak cukup jauh dari kota metropolitan Yorkshin yang hiruk-pikuk.

Seorang pimpinan besar Genei Ryodan tengah terbaring sekarat disana.

Vladimir Lucilfer adalah seorang pria yang terhormat, yang sepanjang hidupnya disegani karena kepemimpinannya yang tegas dan tidak memihak, karena pemikirannya yang mementingkan Laba-laba diatas segalanya, dan karena kerasnya hukuman yang ia jatuhkan bagi mereka yang menentangnya.

Saat ini, tiga anggota Laba-labanya tengah berdiri mengelilingi dirinya: Franklin yang bijaksana meski masih berusia 16 tahun, Uvogin yang penuh semangat, dan Nobunaga yang sangat setia padanya.

Masing-masing adalah para anggota pertama ketika organisasi Genei Ryodan dilahirkan.

Pria itu adalah pemimpin Laba-laba sejati yang pertama, yang menghabiskan seumur hidupnya untuk membangun dan mengurus kepentingan Laba-laba.

Tak ada satu kali pun para anggota itu merasa kecewa dengan keputusannya, tidak pernah ia mengabaikan satu pun dari permintaan kliennya, dan tak pernah ada dalam sejarah hidupnya ia mengutamakan kepentingan pribadinya diatas kepentingan Laba-laba.

Namun beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia sempat menunjukkan kelemahannya; yaitu dengan menikahi seorang gadis yang memberinya seorang putra.

Gadis itu meninggal ketika melahirkan, dan sekarang putranya telah berusia 9 tahun.

Suatu hari setelah kematian gadis itu, ketika Laba-laba tengah menjalani misi, ia mengalami cedera fatal dan akibat dari cederanya itu, ia tengah berbaring menunggu maut menjemputnya pada saat ini.

Sang Danchou sadar bahwa akhir hidupnya telah dekat, dan tanpa dirinya, Laba-laba akan mati.

Satu-satunya jalan ia pikir akan menyelamatkan Laba-laba dari kematian adalah ia membesarkan putranya untuk menjadi Danchou Laba-laba berikutnya.

* * *

Sekarang ia berterima kasih pada ketiga anggotanya ini atas penghormatan dan kesetiaan yang mereka tunjukkan dengan menempuh jarak berkilo-kilo dari Ryuuseigai untuk memenuhi panggilannya.

Lalu ia memberitahu mereka bahwa ia ingin putranya yang masih muda, Kuroro, dibawa ke Ryuuseigai dan dibesarkan untuk menjadi seorang Danchou Laba-laba yang terhormat, seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang", katanya, sekalipun ketiga anggotanya itu tahu betul bahwa sepanjang hidupnya ia telah bertanggung jawab atas kematian ratusan orang,

"Kalau aku tahu putraku akan meneruskan kepemimpinan Laba-laba. Karena dalam diri pemuda berusia 9 tahun ini kulihat hati dan jiwa seorang Pimpinan Laba-laba sejati, seorang yang bisa menyelamatkan Laba-laba dari kematian kelak."

Ia memerintahkan mereka untuk membesarkan putranya di markas utama Laba-laba di Ryuuseigai.

"Kalau kalian bertiga menyanggupi perintah itu, aku bisa pergi dengan tenang", katanya dengan hela nafas yang sudah hampir habis.

* * *

Pemakaman Sang Danchou berlangsung megah, layaknya pemakaman seorang kaisar.

Di barisan paling depan diantara orang-orang yang hadir, Kuroro Lucilfer yang baru berusia 9 tahun, seorang bocah bermata gelap yang mengenakan setelah hitam-hitam, berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk dan kesedihan yang hening.

Namun, sebelum prosesi pemakaman berakhir, anak itu mundur dari barisan dan berlari menuju suatu tempat entah sudut bagian mana dari pemakaman tersebut, ia jatuh terduduk didekat sebuah pohon oak besar dan menangis sesegukan.

Tetapi dalam tangisannya ia mendengar sebuah suara asing,

"Huwaaaaa! Huwwaaa!", suara itu terdengar nyaring dan memekakan telinga,

"Siapa..itu?", tanya Kuroro kecil yang masih terisak-isak,

"Huwaaa! Huwaaa!", suara itu tak menyahut, hanya terus menjerit-jerit.

Rasa penasaran yang besar menggerakan bocah itu untuk berdiri dan mencari sumber suara.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kuroro saat mengetahui suara tersebut berasal dari seorang bayi berselimut putih yang terbaring diatas sebuah makam tua,

"Adik kecil, apa kau sebatang kara juga, sepertiku?", tanya Kuroro pelan, masih dengan suara terisak-isak, bayi itu tidak menyahut, tapi tangisannya mereda, seakan-akan ia mengerti arti dari kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan anak itu.

Kuroro terdiam, selama beberapa saat ia melihat sekeliling dan mencari-cari orang yang mungkin telah lari dari tanggung jawabnya dan meninggalkan bayi ini seorang diri, namun, betapapun ia mencari, ia tak melihat siapapun dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Kurasa kau sendirian, baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membawamu, supaya kau tidak sendirian lagi", ia berkata dengan nada yang terdengar lebih cerah, bayi itu lalu tertawa kecil, entah karena ia salah mengartikan kata-kata Kuroro, atau karena ekspresi di wajahnya yang terlihat aneh dan membuatnya tertawa.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis, lalu dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat bayi itu dan mendekapnya, lalu membawanya pergi menuju tempat dimana prosesi pemakaman ayahnya berlangsung.

"Kuroro, darimana saja kau?", tanya Franklin dengan sedikit nada khawatir kepada bocah itu, ia segera menghampiri anak itu dan mengernyit saat melihat bayi dalam dekapannya,

"Apa itu?", tanyanya dengan nada gusar,

"Apa? Siapa, Papa Frank", kata Kuroro tegas, ia terdengar sedikit kesal,

"Baiklah, siapa itu, Kuroro?", Franklin mengulang pertanyaannya, ia dapat mencium masalah melihat ketegasan anak itu,

"Ini..", Kuroro menjawab dengan nada ragu, ia sama sekali belum memikirkan nama atau panggilan untuk bayi yang ditemukannya ini, tapi saat melihat si bayi dan selimutnya, ia segera mendapat pencerahan,

"Ini Kurapika, aku menemukannya diatas batu nisan disana", katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah arah, ia mendapatkan namanya dari bordiran di selimut bayi itu, tulisannya sama, KURAPIKA, dan itulah nama yang akan ia berikan pada si bayi kecil.

"Kau..menemukannya, lalu?", Franklin bertanya lagi, kali ini, Uvo dan Nobunaga yang sebelumnya berada cukup jauh, ikut berjalan kearah Franklin dan Kuroro yang tengah berbincang,

"Dia seorang diri, sepertiku, jadi...dia akan tinggal bersamaku, sebagai adikku", Kuroro berujar dengan nada serius, melihat raut wajahnya, Franklin hanya bisa menghela nafas karena mustahil untuk mengubah pikirannya, tak peduli apapun yang dikatakannya,

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat, Kuroro-", kata Franklin menanggapi keinginan bocah itu,

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas anak itu, apapun yang terjadi, dan dia akan dibesarkan sebagai Laba-laba, sepertimu", ujarnya menawarkan kesepakatan pada bocah bermata hitam itu,

"Tidak, aku ingin Kurapika merasakan kehidupan normal seperti yang kurasakan selama 9 tahun ini", katanya tegas, rona keseriusan nampak jelas terpancar dikedua bola mata hitamnya yang pekat, Franklin mencermati kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut anak berusia 9 tahun itu, benaknya sulit mempercayai kalau anak ini masih berusia sangat belia, karena, lihat saja jawabannya barusan, benar-benar pemikiran yang dewasa, terlalu dewasa bahkan untuk anak-anak seumurannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi dukungan sebisaku soal 'Kurapika' ini, tapi ingat, kau bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirinya", sahut Franklin serius, matanya menatap Kuroro dengan penuh intensitas, sebaliknya, bocah itu membalas tatapannya dengan penuh keseriusan, semuanya terpendar di pancaran bola mata hitamnya yang gelap dan dalam,

"Nah, sekarang kita kembali", Uvogin berkata tiba-tiba, memecah suasana hening dan serius yang sebelumnya tercipta diantara dua orang itu,

"Ya", sahut Kuroro sopan,"Kita akan kembali."

* * *

Perjalanan kembali ke Ryuuseigai biasanya memakan waktu cukup lama, namun dengan menggunakan pesawat jet pribadi milik almarhum pimpinan mereka, perjalanan itu menjadi sangat cepat.

Sesampainya di tanah Ryuuseigai, Franklin segera mengantar Kuroro ke kediaman sang ayah, yang biasa ditempati oleh almarhum Danchou mereka itu, manakala ia sedang beristirahat.

"Istirahatlah", kata Franklin datar, ia mempersilahkan bocah itu masuk ke dalam kamar utama dalam rumah besar tersebut untuk beristirahat, Kuroro pun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, lalu sekitar 10 langkah setelah ia melewati pintu masuk, ia berbalik dan menoleh,

"Papa Frank, aku butuh 2 orang perempuan untuk menangani Kurapika, karena dia juga adalah perempuan, kalau aku yang menanganinya, itu melanggar etika", Kuroro berkata dengan nada serius, namun sopan, Franklin tersenyum,

"Tentu, aku akan mengirim Pakunoda dan Machi kesini", sahutnya, kemudian ia berlalu.

Tak berapa lama kedua gadis yang ditugaskan itu sampai ke kamar tempat Kuroro beristirahat, Pakunoda dan Machi, kedua gadis itu sedikit mengobrol dalam perjalanan menuju kamar itu,

"Aku penasaran, kenapa kita ditugasi mengurus bayi, Paku?", tanya Machi dengan suara datarnya, Pakunoda meliriknya dan tersenyum lembut,

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, ini perintah Danchou, dan kau tahu kan, perintah Danchou itu mutlak", balas Pakunoda dengan nada cerah, Machi tidak menoleh, hanya mengangguk pelan,

"Hn, baiklah, lagipula yang akan kita rawat hanya seorang bayi perempuan, apa susahnya?", Machi berujar lagi, kali ini Pakunoda sedikit terkejut, tapi ia lalu tersenyum lagi,

"Kau benar, ah, itu dia kamarnya, kita sudah sampai", kata Pakunoda.

Kedua anak itu lalu mengetuk pintu, "Danchou, ini Pakunoda dan Machi", katanya ringan, kemudian hening selama beberapa menit sebelum pintu berdecit dan terbuka,

"Kalian Pakunoda dan Machi?", katanya sambil menunjuk kedua gadis itu secara bergantian, lalu ia membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan mengizinkan mereka masuk,

"Perkenalkan, ini adikku, namanya Kurapika", Kuroro berkata dengan nada serius dan dingin, Pakunoda tersenyum pada bayi perempuan berambut pirang itu, ia terlihat manis sekali, dengan mata birunya yang besar dan bulat seperti anak rusa, dan pipinya yang tembam, serta bibirnya yang tipis tapi merah sekali, seperti memakai lipstick saja.

* * *

Hari demi hari pun berganti, dan sekarang, sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak Kuroro menemukan bayi kecil itu, dan pada tahun ketiga ini, Kurapika sudah bisa mandiri, sehingga ia bisa menyudahi misi menangani Kurapika, yang sebelumnya ia berikan kepada Machi dan Pakunoda.

Kuroro sendiri tentu sudah berlatih keras, untuk menjadi seorang Danchou yang baik, yaitu dengan tidak mempedulikan siapapun dan membunuh banyak orang, semua demi melindungi Kurapika.

Pernah suatu ketika Kuroro kehilangan motivasi untuk berlatih, dan pada saat itu, Franklin mengatakan padanya kalau dia akan menjadikan Kurapika Laba-laba jika gadis itu adalah gangguan bagi konsentrasi Kuroro selama menjadi Danchou.

Kuroro yang sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu, kemudian bertekad untuk menjadi Danchou yang hebat agar ia bisa melindungi Kurapika dari siapapun yang berniat mengganggunya dan menghindarkannya dari pelantikan menjadi Laba-laba oleh Franklin.

* * *

Tanpa terasa, 4 tahun telah berlalu sejak saat itu, dan kini Kurapika sudah menginjak usia 7 tahun, Kuroro? dia telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun yang tampan, namun berhati dingin dan kejam.

Hanya saja, sifatnya ini hanya tertuju pada dunia luar, para klien, dan anggota-anggotanya, sementara kepada Kurapika, dia melunak selayaknya seorang ayah yang bekerja diluar dan mencurahkan segenap pikirannya untuk pekerjaannya, hingga saat ia tiba dirumah, yang tersisa hanyalah seluruh rasa sayang dan pengertian, yang ditujukannya hanya untuk Kurapika, adiknya, seorang.

Kurapika sendiri tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang manis dan menyenangkan.

Ia memiliki keberanian yang berada diatas standar anak-anak seusianya, dan, dibesarkan oleh seorang seperti Kuroro Lucilfer, sudah tentu Kurapika terdidik untuk menjadi gadis yang mandiri dan penuh perhitungan sebagaimana sang kakak yang selama ini membesarkannya.

Hari ini adalah sebuah petualangan baru bagi mereka, karena, pada hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Laba-laba akan melaksanakan misi diluar Ryuuseigai.

Kuroro sedang berada di kursinya di ruang rapat Laba-laba, ia berpangku tangan sambil memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi pada Kurapika seandainya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gadis itu disini.

Risiko pertama yang terlintas di benak Kuroro adalah, bagaimana kalau Kurapika sakit, lalu ia tidak berada disini selama berbulan-bulan, dan kembali hanya untuk melihat gadis itu tergeletak tak berdaya, pucat, dan sekarat.

Kuroro segera melupakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu, karena saat ini, ia sudah memutuskannya, ia akan membawa Kurapika serta, tapi, karena begitu inginnya ia menjauhkan gadis itu dari dunianya, semata-mata agar ia tidak kehilangan kepolosannya, agar mata biru itu tidak kehilangan sinarnya, dan agar mata biru itu selalu menjadi biru.

* * *

Sementara Kuroro sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang terlalu detail dan penuh perhitungan, para anggota Laba-laba dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang pemuda berambut merah, dengan postur tubuh atletis dan kulit putih yang cukup jarang ditemui.

Pemuda itu datang tiba-tiba, begitu saja, entah darimana, dengan dandanan seperti joker yang aneh,

"Hai~", sapanya pada seluruh anggota yang sudah berkumpul diruangan itu, suara baritonnya terdengar mistis dan mengerikan, dari tempat mereka masing-masing, para anggota Laba-laba itu mengawasi si anggota baru dengan pandangan curiga.

"Machi, bagaimana pendapatmu soal dia?", tanya Shalnark setengah berbisik, gadis berambut ungu itu memicingkan matanya, sesuatu tentang pria berambut merah itu membuatnya tidak senang, namun ia belum bisa memastikan apa itu.

"Buruk", komentarnya pelan, Shalnark menenggak ludahnya sendiri, lalu tersenyum kikuk seusai mendengar komentar Machi tentang orang baru itu, ia belum pernah mendengar Machi melabel anggota baru dengan kata 'buruk', bahkan waktu mereka kedatangan Bonolenov yang menurutnya berpenampilan seperti mumi aneh.

"Siapa kau?", tanya Franklin memecahkan keheningan ruangan itu, pemuda baru berambut merah itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang kepalanya dengan menggunakan jari-jarinya, lalu tersenyum tipis,

"Hisoka, aku menggantikan anggota no. 4 kalian", ujar Hisoka santai, meski nada bicaranya terdengar sombong bagi sebagian orang.

Tak lama setelah kedatangan si joker, Kuroro pun tiba di ruangan itu, dengan penampilan lengkap ala Danchou-nya, matanya terlihat dingin dan hampa, tampaknya ia tak sedikitpun tertarik dengan apapun yang terjadi dalam ruangan itu sebelum ia tiba.

"Bagaimana keputusanmu, Danchou?", tanya Uvogin, ia terlihat agak antusias mengenai keputusan Kuroro soal ini,

"Aku akan membawanya serta, tentu saja dia akan berada di apartemenku sampai semua selesai", Kuroro berkata dengan nadas serius dan intonasi yang terdengar datar,

"Kau yakin soal itu, Danchou?", kali ini Franklin yang bertanya, sedikit rona khawatir terdengar begitu samar dalam suaranya yang memang seperti suara seorang ayah yang bijaksana,

"Positif", balas Kuroro singkat,

"Baiklah kalau begitu", Franklin menyahut dengan nada penyudahan, Kuroro sudah memutuskannya, dan Franklin adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang paling tahu kalau keputusan Kuroro tak bisa diubah, sekalipun itu tidak bersifat mutlak, dan satu-satunya alasan Kuroro bisa mengubah keputusannya hanyalah jika Kurapika yang memintanya, selain dia, ia akan mengabaikannya sama sekali.

Sepeninggal Kuroro, Hisoka bergerak mendekati Shalnark yang masih sibuk dengan _netbook_ dan ponselnya,

"Siapa yang tadi dibahas?", tanya Hisoka penasaran,

"Oh, itu..dia adiknya Danchou, namanya Kurapika", jawab Shalnark santai, ia bahkan tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputernya,

"Oh", respon Hisoka singkat, ia tersenyum penuh arti, namun...pada saat itu, tak seorangpun menyadari arti dari senyumannya itu.

* * *

Hari keberangkatan pun tiba, dan semua telah dipersiapkan.

Tidak seperti biasanya, karena Kurapika akan ikut serta, maka Kuroro telah berangkat lebih dahulu bersama gadis itu.

Kota yang mereka tuju bernama Francesti, sebuah kota di dekat pantai yang berbatasan dengan bukit. Di kota itu, mereka akan mencuri harta pusaka-nya yang terletak di jantung kota.

Kota tersebut memiliki tingkat kriminalitas rendah, dan panorama yang sangat indah, oleh sebab itu, Kuroro tidak menyesal mengajak Kurapika serta.

"Kota yang cantik, Kuro-nii~", puji gadis itu, mata birunya berbinar cerah, Kuroro tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu,

"Kau suka?", tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang itu,

"Ya, mungkin ini akan menjadi kota terfavorit keduaku", responnya dengan nada santai yang menyenangkan,

"Yang kedua?", tanya Kuroro heran, ia tidak ingat pernah membawa Kurapika kemanapun sebelumnya, mengingat ia sendiri juga belum pernah kemana-mana sebelumnya, tapi gadis ini menaruh kota Francesti yang indah ditempat kedua,

"Iya, yang pertama adalah Ryuuseigai, aku suka hujan meteor mingguan disana", Kurapika berujar sambil tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri, sementara Kuroro hanya memandanginya sambil tersenyum simpul, baginya, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat Kurapika tersenyum, dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk itu.

* * *

Mereka tiba tepat waktu, dan Kuroro segera mengantar Kurapika yang kelelahan akibat perjalanan panjang mereka ke apartemen sewaannya, tempat itu lumayan juga, bernuansa minimalis dengan twin bed, ditambah sistem keamanannya yang ketat dan cctv yang berada di kamar, koridor, elevator, tangga utama, tangga darurat, lobi, bahkan parkiran dibawah sana.

Ya, ia bisa sedikit merasa yakin Kurapika akan aman disana, dengan segala fasilitas itu, ditambah bahwa Kurapika sudah terlelap dengan nyenyak diatas tempat tidur, benar-benar situasi yang cukup melegakan untuk ditinggal.

Misi pun dijalankan, mereka dengan lihainya mencuri harta itu secara terang-terangan, dan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi, dan tentunya, mengingat daerah ini bukanlah kota yang dipenuhi mafia, maka tugas mereka menjadi sangat mudah.

Seusai pelaksanaan misi, Kuroro menyegerakan untuk kembali ke apartemen, ia berniat mengajak Kurapika berjalan-jalan sampai fajar nanti, dimana mereka mungkin akan pulang demi keamanan gadis itu.

Namun, sesampainya ia ke kamar, ada keganjilan yang ditemuinya, Kurapika, adik kesayangannya, tidak ada disana! Kuroro terkejut tapi ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Iapun langsung berlari menuju ruang kamera, hendak memeriksa siapa yang membawa pergi adik kecilnya itu, ia hanya seorang gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun, mustahil jika ia keluar kamar seorang diri kan?

Pencarian Kuroro tidak membuahkan hasil, ia melacak kamera tersebut, dan yang terakhir masuk dan keluar kamar adalah dirinya sendiri, dugaannya pun kuat kalau penculikan atas Kurapika ini telah direncanakan sebelumnya, tapi...siapa yang mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu selain ia sendiri?

Sementara Kuroro sibuk mencari-cari gadis berambut pirang itu, seseorang diluar sana memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan mimik frustasi yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya, orang itu tersenyum licik,

"Aku mendapatkanmu, Kuroro Lucilfer", katanya dengan nada berdesis.

Ia lalu menoleh pada gadis kecil berambut pirang yang tertidur di jok belakang mobilnya, tidurnya begitu nyenyak, sampai-sampai ia tidak merasakan ketika suntikan berisi anestesi itu menusuk lengannya dan mengalirkan obat bius ke dalam sistemnya, membuatnya tertidur semakin dalam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

* * *

Kurapika siuman dari pingsannya akibat obat bius itu, ia merasakan tubuhnya mengigil dan tempat tidurnya sangat tidak nyaman, sejenak ia mencoba membuka kedua matanya yang terasa begitu berat, hampir-hampir seperti mereka telah diberi lem dan ditempelkan.

Ketika gadis itu berhasil membuka matanya, ia terlihat syok, bagaimana tidak? Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah dirinya berada di sebuah tempat tidur nyaman dalam sebuah apartemen yang di sewa sang kakak, dan kakaknya yang berjanji akan pulang secepatnya agar bisa mengajak ia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota itu.

Tapi sekarang, saat ia membuka matanya, ia berada di tempat yang sama sekali asing, baunya sedikit anyir, seperti bau darah, yang sering ia cium di pakaian kakaknya yang belum dicuci, Kuroro kerap beralasan kalau darah itu akibat ia bertarung untuk membela temannya, dan Kurapika baik-baik saja dengan alasan itu.

Bukan hanya bau anyir yang menyapa inderanya, tapi juga bunyi rantai, astaga! Ia baru saja menyadari kalau dirinya dirantai di sebuah tempat duduk kecil yang dilapisi dengan sedikit bantalan seukuran tempat tidur agar bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat tidur juga.

Setelah sembuh dari keterkejutannya yang satu itu, Kurapika mencoba mengatur nafasnya sembari memperhatikan sekelilingnya, gelap, pengap, sedikit lembab, bau anyir yang cukup pekat, dan suara rantai yang bergemerincing, gadis itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya, ia tahu tempat apa ini, dari buku bacaannya, ini adalah penjara!

Kurapika terlihat syok dan terguncang tak bisa menerima kalau ia berada didalam sebuah penjara, siapa yang memasukkannya kesini dan mengapa? Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Pertanyaanya terjawab saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dan derap sepatu di depan sel-nya, gadis itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya ia tanamkan diantara kedua lututnya, dengan takut-takut, ia mencoba melihat kearah cahaya datang, ada seseorang disana, seseorang yang tak dikenalnya.

Kurapika ingin sekali bertanya, tapi ia terlalu takut, orang itu membuka sel-nya dan masuk dengan gerakan perlahan, ruangan itu gelap, tapi Kurapika bisa merasakan kalau orang itu tersenyum tipis kearahnya,

"Si..apa?", tanya gadis itu akhirnya, ia berusaha keras mengumpulkan keberaniannya demi satu potong kalimat itu, si penculik melebarkan senyumannya, ia menikmati ekspresi ketakutan gadis itu, lalu, dengan seulas senyuman di bibirnya, ia berujar,

"Aku...adalah Hisoka—"

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Finally I can finalized this one!_

_I'm soooo happyyyy!_

_So, Minna-san, please leave your review~_


	2. Der Himmel Fee und Dunkle Ritter

_Everyone~ _

_Here's the second chapter of** Geschwisterliebe**_

_Made in replacement of** Alice in Chains**, to fulfill the request of Kay Lusyifniyx-san ^^_

_Well, I do hope you all like the updates, even though it's shorter than the first one :D_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei_

_**Genre: **Family, Drama, Suspense, Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Crime, etc._

_**Rate:** T, well, just for safety_

_**Pairing(s):** no official pairing for this chapter, may change in later chapters_

_**Warning:** Female IC, OOC-ness, typo(s), perhaps, AU, etc_

_**Do not flame me about stuff that I've mentions above**_

_**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**_

* * *

**Geschwisterliebe**

**Chapter Two—Der Himmel Fee und Dunkle Ritter **

_(Peri Langit dan Ksatria Kegelapan)_

L. October

2012

* * *

Sewaktu Illumi Zoldyck tiba di dermaga Kota Francesti, ia segera bisa menemukan orang yang dicarinya, Hisoka, diantara para penjemput.

Ia menghela nafas dan merapikan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tertiup angin di dermaga, sambil berjalan kearah Hisoka dengan wajah datar.

"Hai", sapa si Joker dengan senyum lebar terlihat di wajahnya yang pucat,

"Hentikan basa-basi murahan itu, kau sudah cukup membuang waktu istirahatku", Illumi membalas dingin, ia terlihat agak kesal karena permintaan dari Hisoka ini mengurangi waktu bersantainya seusai melaksanakan sebuah _job_ dari klien keluarganya,

"Oh, sayang sekali", jawab Hisoka kenes, ia tersenyum lebar,

"Dan hentikan senyuman palsu bodohmu itu", katanya memperingatkan,

"Baik, baik", pria berambut merah itu akhirnya menyerah.

Keduanya lalu berkendara menuju pusat kota, Hisoka yang mengemudi, dan selama perjalanan, keduanya berbincang sedikit mengenai permintaan khusus Hisoka ini.

"Aku tidak mengira seaneh-anehnya dirimu, bahwa kau akan melakukan tindak pedofilia seperti ini", kata Illumi memulai percakapan, segera setelah ia masuk kedalam mobil usai memasukkan barang-barangnya ke bagasi,

"Oh, ini bukan pedofilia, Illumi", Hisoka tersenyum tipis kali ini matanya tidak beranjak dari jalanan,

"Lalu?", Illumi berkata sinis, hampir-hampir seperti tidak percaya,

"Aku ingin kau menculik seorang gadis kecil, yang merupakan satu-satunya kunci untuk bisa bertarung dengan Danchou Laba-laba", kata Hisoka menerangkan, nada suaranya masih terdengar begitu santai,

"Oh", Illumi tidak merespon panjang-lebar, ia terlihat tak tertarik,

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang melakukannya? Itu pekerjaan yang sangat membosankan, kau tahu?", Illumi mengeluh spontan, yang membuat senyum di wajah Hisoka menggembang lagi, mengetahui bahwa targetnya ini bahkan terdengar remeh-temeh,

"Kau membuatnya terdengar begitu mudah", kata Hisoka, setengah menyindir, Illumi segera menyadarinya, dan alisnya berkerut,

"Oh ya? Memangnya apa yang membuat gadis 'kecil' ini begitu spesial?", tanya pemuda itu sinis, kelihatannya dugaan Hisoka tepat bahwa Illumi tidak memandang targetnya ini dengan sisi yang benar,

"Dia adalah adik angkat Kuroro Lucilfer, yang benar-benar berharga, bagi pria itu", Hisoka berujar simpul, lidahnya menyapu bibirnya dengan gestur yang membuat orang awam akan menyangka dirinya sedang membicarakan makanan lezat,

"Oh, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal, kalau itu...menarik", Illumi berkomentar dengan ringan, akhirnya, tidak tampak lagi nada meremehkan yang sebelumnya menghiasi kata-katanya,

"Berapa tarifmu untuk pekerjaan ini?", Hisoka bertanya, kali ini ia terdengar cukup senang dan professional,

"30 juta Zenni, untuk jasanya, ditambah jaminan bahwa Kuroro tak akan pernah tahu aku terlibat", Illumi berkata dengan nada datar, yang membuat Hisoka menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah bingung,

"Boleh aku tahu kenapanya?", ia bertanya santai, Illumi menghela nafas pendek,

"Dengar, aku mengenal Kuroro hanya sedikit lebih dini daripada kau, dan adikku, Milluki, termasuk kliennya, aku tak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang dapat merugikanku, maupun keluargaku", tegas pemuda berwajah pucat itu.

* * *

Pada akhirnya Illumi melakukannya juga, ia menyamar menjadi Kuroro, hanya saja tanpa jarum-jarum yang bisa membuat kecurigaan tertuju pada dirinya.

Ia butuh 20 menit untuk berada di lobi apartemen yang dibeli Kuroro demi mendapatkan si gadis kecil yang merupakan target operasinya malam ini, dan berdasarkan aba-aba dari Hisoka, maka sekaranglah saatnya, ketika Kuroro sedang berada di antara para Laba-laba, yang berada di jantung kota dan jauh dari lokasi keberadaan apartemen ini.

Dengan sebuah helaan nafas, Illumi pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap memasuki gedung itu, sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang megah, dengan interior yang menakjubkan.

Tepat di depan pintu masuk yang terbuat dari besi dan kaca, yang dibukakan oleh seorang pria berwajah ramah dengan setelan jas yang nampak begitu formal, tampak sebuah meja resepsionis yang sepertinya terbuat dari marmer, dengan penerangan dari lampu Kristal antik yang menggantung ditengah-tengah lobi, dan beberapa lampu kecil berwarna kekuningan.

Illumi segera menuju meja tersebut, sambil mengamati kamera-kamera yang mengintai pergerakannya dengan sikap datar yang ia usahakan mirip dengan cara Kuroro bersikap.

Ia dengan lihai berbicara dengan nada suara yang dingin dan kelam, khas Kuroro, menyatakan pada si resepsionis yang mengaku bernama Anita, bahwa ia bermaksud untuk pulang ke apartemennya, dan menyadari bahwa kunci miliknya tertinggal di kantornya.

Anita nampaknya terpesona dengan cara bicara pemuda itu dan dengan senang hati membantunya, gadis berambut kehitaman itu lalu memberikan kunci cadangan untuk menuju apartemen milik Kuroro, dan tanpa curiga membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah yang tegas menuju kamar apartemennya di lantai 26.

Dengan cekatan ia membuka apartemen itu dan masuk, lalu mengamati ruangan itu, yang konon kata Hisoka, si pemilik baru sampai kemarin malam, dan belum lama berada didalamnya karena harus memberi pengarahan untuk misinya.

Ia sedikit merasa kagum, dengan perabot yang rata-rata terbuat dari fiberglass, dan tertata apik dengan gaya minimalis, lalu aroma white tea yang segar namun lembut menyapa indera penciumannya, benar-benar sebuah penataan singkat yang berkelas.

Illumi lalu berjalan kearah tempat tidur twin bed itu, mendekati salah satu tempat tidurnya dan mengamati gadis targetnya itu sepintas, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu lembut dan polos, ia sempai terbersit bahwa si perampok berkelas, Kuroro, menculik gadis ini dari kalangan peri-peri kecil atau bidadari di langit, untuk sekadar menjadi oasis bagi jiwanya yang selalu berada dalam pekatnya neraka dunia.

Tanpa disadarinya, ia tersenyum, kemudian merutuki dirinya sendiri, dan segera mengangkat gadis kecil itu dengan hati-hati, lalu membawanya pergi, sambil membayangkan apa jadinya Kuroro tanpa malaikat kecilnya ini, dan bagaimana pemuda itu akan berubah menjadi gunung es berkristal tajam, hanya dengan kehilangan lenteranya, gadisnya.

Kurapika sedikit bergerak-gerak dalam dekapan Illumi, lalu ia dengan gestur yang sedikit manja, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu, sebelum mendecak-decakkan mulutnya dan membuka matanya perlahan,

"Kuro-nii, kau sudah pulang?", katanya sambil tersenyum, Illumi pun mencoba bertahan untuk tidak menaruh simpati saat melihat kedua bola mata biru milik gadis itu, yang menatapnya lembut dan penuh dengan belas kasih,

_"Tatapan itu untuk Kuroro!"_, ia membatin keras, seperti berusaha memperingatkan diri sendiri, dengan tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu agar ia tidak semakin merasa berdosa.

Gadis itu lalu terlelap lagi, jatuh dalam alam mimpi yang panjang dan damainya sendiri, dan membuat Illumi bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya ia tidak harus merasa berdosa karena tenggelam dalam pesona kepolosan yang terpancar dari mata birunya.

"Hisoka, aku berubah pikiran", kata Illumi ketika akhirnya ia sampai ke lokasi pertemuan yang telah dijanjikan antara ia dan Hisoka,

"Apa itu?", sahut Hisoka, sambil menaruh Kurapika yang telah berada di tangannya kedalam mobil,

"Aku menaikkan tarifnya sampai batas 70 juta, tingkat kesulitannya berada jauh melampaui perkiraanku", ia berkata datar sambil sesekali melirik pada sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang yang tertidur dengan damai di jok belakang mobil Hisoka,

"Oh, baiklah", sahut si Joker sambil menyuntikkan sesuatu ke tangan gadis itu, Illumi meringis tidak tega melihatnya,

"Apa itu?", ia bertanya singkat, berusaha sebisanya agar tidak terlihat simpatik,

"Anestesi, bukan apa-apa", Hisoka menjawab, suaranya terdengar begitu tenang,

"Oh—", Illumi merespon dingin,

"Akh, itu Kuroro", tiba-tiba Hisoka bersuara dengan nada agak riang, Illumi mengikuti pandangan pemuda itu dan mendapati sosok Kuroro yang terlihat begitu frustasi dan jatuh,

"Aku mendapatkanmu, Kuroro Lucilfer", ia mendengar Hisoka bergumam dengan penuh percaya diri sambil menatapi sosok gadis kecil itu, dan entah kenapa hatinya terasa miris.

* * *

"Aku...adalah Hisoka—", sapa pemuda itu sambil melemparkan senyum manis pada sosok gadis kecil dihadapannya ini, Kurapika terdiam sambil mengamati, kulitnya yang seputih lilin, dan rambut merahnya yang nampak ikal, lalu matanya yang runcing, benar-benar tidak dikenalnya.

"Oh, gadis malang, nampaknya kau tidak kenal siapa aku ya?", ia bertanya kasual, Kurapika menatapnya sambil berusaha mengusir rasa takut yang menghantui benaknya, kemudian ia menggeleng perlahan, menunjukkan kesetujuannya, bahwa ia tidak mengenal sosok dihadapannya ini, lalu Hisoka tersenyum lagi,

"Baiklah, Kurapika, aku adalah Hisoka...rekan kakakmu", Hisoka berkata dengan nada datar yang tajam dan membuat Kurapika mengernyit,

"D-darimana kau tahu namaku?", ia bertanya penasaran, mata birunya mempertegas ekspresi ketidaktahuannya,

"Mudah saja, tapi itu tidak penting, aku disini bukan untuk berkenalan denganmu", balas pemuda berambut merah itu lagi, Kurapika pun tersentak, karena dalam sekejap, ia merinding tidak karuan, tanpa sebab,

_"Kuro-nii...tolong aku..aku takut.."_, bisiknya di dalam hati.

* * *

Kuroro menatap langit-langit apartemennya sambil bersandar pada kepala sofa, helaan nafasnya terdengar berat, dan sesekali matanya terpejam cukup lama, tapi kemudian terbuka lagi, dengan sorot mata yang terlihat begitu asing, jika saja yang melihatnya orang awam.

Hari itu sudah larut, dan Kuroro masih saja memikirkan bagaimana adik kesayangannya itu menghilang secara misterius dari kamar apartemen, sementara ia hanya seorang gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun,

_**"Mein Himmel, wo bist du?"**_ (Langitku, dimanakah dirimu?), ia berbisik pelan pada udara hampa, tanpa sadar, lalu menyandar dengan lebih putus asa lagi, memikirkan bahwa...ia bisa saja tidak bertemu lagi dengan bidadari kecilnya, untuk selamanya!

* * *

"Danchou, aku mendapat pesanmu, jadi benar, Kurapika menghilang?", tanya Franklin penasaran, ia dengan sengaja menemui Kuroro di lobi apartemennya, segera setelah mendapat kontak dari pemuda itu,

"Yah, aku sudah menelusuri setiap jejak yang ditinggalkan kamera-kamera itu, dan nihil", Kuroro berujar pasrah, ia terlihat begitu terpuruk,

"Hn, itu salahmu—", Franklin berkata dengan nada bijaksana yang terdengar seperti orangtua yang ingin berkata 'Sudah-kubilang-kan—', dan Kuroro tentu segera memperhatikan ucapan pria yang telah membesarkannya itu,

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu mengajarinya _Nen_, dulu? Jika itu kau lakukan, sekarang kau bisa melacak keberadaannya dengan _En_-mu", pria paruh baya itu meneruskan ucapannya, yang seketika membuat Kuroro tertegun dan tidak mampu berkata-kata, toh kenyataannya memang demikian, dan jika sekarang ia tidak bisa menemukan Kurapika, itu semua adalah karena ia terlalu ingin gadis kecil itu mendapatkan keindahan hidup yang dapat membuatnya selalu tersenyum.

Dan kini ia harus menelan pahitnya kehilangan gadis itu, karena ia tak pernah sedikitpun mengenalkan Kurapika pada _Nen_, yang seharusnya bisa menjadi kunci untuk menemukannya saat ini.

"Kau benar", Kuroro merespon setelah diam cukup lama, Franklin pun menoleh dan menatapnya iba,

"Dengar, aku tahu kau menyayangi gadis ini seperti aku menyayangimu, karena itu—", ujar Franklin lagi, suaranya kali ini terdengar lebih lunak,

"Perintahkanlah aku untuk mencari gadis kecil itu", ia berkata dengan nada pasti, dan Kuroro sempat terdiam dalam keterkejutannya, dan ia menghela nafas sebelum kembali berujar,

"Tidak perlu, aku tahu inilah harga yang harus kubayar karena tidak sungguh-sungguh melindunginya, jadi..aku sendiri yang akan mencari Kurapika", kata Kuroro datar, meski Franklin dapat mendengar nada yang begitu memilukan sekaligus penuh dengan tanggung jawab dan rasa bersalah dalam suaranya yang dingin.

"Karena itu, Franklin—", Kuroro menoleh pada pria itu,

"Kuminta kau untuk menyampaikan perintahku, Laba-laba akan segera kembali ke Ryuuseigai, malam ini", ia berujar dengan mantap.

* * *

"Kuro-nii..", Kurapika berujar lirih, belum lama tadi, Hisoka meninggalkan dirinya, sendirian lagi, dalam penjara dingin yang berbau anyir ini, dengan rantai dingin yang mengikat pergelangan kakinya dan tembok dibawah ranjang 'seadanya' tempat ia duduk saat ini.

Andai Kuroro bisa melihat keadaan malaikat kecilnya ini, sudah tentu ia akan menolongnya tapi...tidak, Kuroro tak disana untuk menolong si kecil yang sedang terisak dalam ketakutannya sendiri, sementara mencoba untuk tertidur lagi dan berharap ketika ia bangun keesokkan paginya, semua sudah berubah.

Malam itu tampaknya sudah semakin larut, Kurapika bisa merasakannya, dari udara yang semakin dingin, dari suara-suara yang mulai terdengar, dan ia takut sekali, sebab suara-suara itu sama sekali tidak terdengar baik, itu adalah suara-suara para penghuni penjara, yang mungkin sama tersiksanya dengan ia saat ini.

Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara keduanya, lalu menangis, untuk kesekian kalinya pada malam yang dingin dan hampa itu, Kurapika menangis, menangisi kesendiriannya, dan menangisi ketakutannya, sambil terus berdoa, berdoa, dan terus berdoa, agar Kuroro bisa menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan malam yang terus menyeretnya serta ini, bersama kembalinya sang mentari ke peranduan, bidadari kecil itu menutup sayap dan matanya, ia...menangisi dirinya agar bisa memejamkan mata dan tertidur lagi.

Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya, ia terus bergerak-gerak, seakan sedang mengalami mimpi buruk sepanjang tidurnya yang seharusnya damai.

Ia memang mengalami mimpi buruk!

Ketika matanya terbuka, tidak lagi terlihat mata biru jernih yang selalu bisa membuat orang merasa tak mampu benar-benar menyakiti dirinya, tak ada.

Yang ada disana hanya sepasang bola mata merah yang indah sekaligus mengerikan, bersinar kecil dalam ruang penjara yang dingin dan sempit itu, saat mata itu terbelalak, bola matanya terlihat seperti bola mata api yang terselubung darah, merah, dan begitu dalam, yang jika saja ada yang mengamati, maka mata itu akan dikatakan menyerupai permata _ruby_ namun lebih pekat merahnya, tapi juga menyala seperti api, benar-benar kondisi yang indah sekaligus mengerikan, jika dilihat.

Peluh bercucuran dari dahinya dan membuat rambut yang berada diatas kepalanya menjadi lepek dan basah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan giginya bergemerutuk, seakan ia menggigil, dan melihat kondisinya yang sampai seperti itu, nampaknya mimpi yang dialami gadis itu sangat buruk.

Buruk?

Tidak, mimpinya bukan sekadar mimpi buruk, melainkan sebuah mimpi yang sangat mengerikan, tapi, ditengah keadaannya yang sudah sedemikian buruk, Kurapika tetap saja hanya memanggil sebuah nama, nama yang selalu ia sebut setiap harinya, nama yang...senantiasa membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman, dan terjaga, selalu, hanya dengan menyebutnya, nama...Kuroro,

_**"Mein Ritter, bitte beschütze mich..."**_ (Ksatriaku, kumohon, lindungi aku..)

* * *

_End Notes: _

_How was it? is it good? bad? you tell me tough ^^_

_Anyway, people said you should expect less to get more so.._

_I hope this won't upset you guys..hehe_

* * *

Reviews:

* * *

**Whitypearl** - hehe, yeah, your apology accepted, Sis! well, I was influenced by a translated novel when I'm writing this, so, here you go~

* * *

**Digigumi** - this is the update! I hope you like this too~

* * *

**Natsu Hiru-chan** - Yeah, Hisoka is the bad guy here, and as for Kuroro, yeah, I love that little him as he held the little baby named Kurapika~

* * *

**Hana-1emptyflower** - Hisoka wants to say...the update is here!

* * *

**Kay Luyifniyx** - It's amazing? Wow! I'm so glad you like it! Well, I'm a little bit sorry about the discontinuation of Alice in Chains, but...I hope this could make it up for you~ and...I do agree, Kurapika here was so damn cute and Kuroro was...so cool!


	3. Spiegel der Prinz und Szenarien Joker

_Everyone~_

_Here's the third chapter of** Geschwisterliebe**_

_Made in replacement of** Alice in Chains**, to fulfill the request of Kay Lusyifniyx-san ^^_

_Well, I do hope you all like this chapter, 'cause it's way longer than the last chapter XD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei_

_**Genre: **Family, Drama, Suspense, Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Crime, etc._

_**Rate:** T, well, just for safety_

_**Pairing(s):** no official pairing for this chapter, may change in later chapters_

_**Warning:** Divergence, Gender-bender, AR, typo(s), perhaps, etc_

_**Do not flame me about stuff that I've mentions above**_

_**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**_

* * *

**Geschwisterliebe**

**Chapter Three— ****Spiegel der Prinz und Szenarien Joker **

_(Cermin Sang Pangeran dan Skenario Joker)_

L. October

2012

* * *

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil terlihat meringkuk diatas sebuah bantalan tipis berwarna putih.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang yang kusam dan terurai berantakan sampai pinggangnya, matanya berwarna biru yang jernih namun terlihat kosong tak bernyawa, seakan-akan cahaya telah lama meninggalkan mata itu tanpa meninggalkan jejak sama sekali.

Disekitar matanya terhias warna hitam yang berbayang, membentuk sebuah rona keputusasaan dan kantung mata yang jelas terlihat.

Tubuh gadis itu terlihat kurus tak terawat, dengan kulit putih yang pucat dan tampak kering, menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya tak pernah meluangkan waktu seharipun untuk sekadar merawat tubuhnya sendiri.

Pakaian yang dikenakan gadis malang itu nampak jauh dari kata cukup, dengan setelan ala pasien rumah sakit berwarna hijau toska, dan jaket berparka warna abu-abu, lengkaplah penampilannya yang terkesan seperti pasien rumah sakit yang tengah menanti maut menjemput dalam kesendirian.

Gadis itu diam saja, tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya, meski rantai yang membelenggu pergelangan kakinya memiliki rangkaian yang memungkinkan ia berjalan paling tidak sampai kedepan pintu.

Jika melihat keadaannya sekarang, maka siapakah yang akan menyangka bahwa gadis muda bertubuh mungil ini adalah Kurapika, adik kesayangan Kuroro Lucifer, Sang Danchou Genei Ryodan, yang menghilang tanpa jejak dari apartemen milik pemuda itu di Kota Francesti sepuluh tahun sebelumnya.

Jawabannya tidak ada, bahkanpun jika yang melihatnya saat ini adalah orang-orang seperti Franklin atau Pakunoda dan Machi yang telah mengenal dirinya sejak ia masih seorang bayi mungil yang ditemukan Kuroro didekat makam ayahnya.

* * *

Tanggal 4 April jatuh pada hari ini, dan pada hari yang sama 17 tahun yang lalu, Kuroro telah mendapatkan sekaligus kehilangan orang-orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

Hari itu adalah hari kematian ayahnya, seorang pria yang telah memberinya kehidupan dan sebuah pengaruh besar.

Dibawah naungannya, Kuroro yang tak pernah merasakan kehadiran seorang ibu, tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda berkepala dingin yang rasionalis dan penuh perhitungan.

Ia jarang mengedepankan emosi dalam memilih tindakan mana yang harus dilakukannya, dan hal itu telah berakar dalam dirinya selama sembilan tahun kehidupannya, sampai takdir mempertemukannya dengan bayi berselimut putih yang dinamainya Kurapika.

Baru setelah menjalani hari-hari bersama peri kecilnya itulah, Kuroro mulai membiarkan emosinya mengalir.

Gadis itu mengajarinya berbagai hal yang tak diajarkan oleh ayahnya dulu, segala hal yang hanya bisa diajarkan oleh seorang wanita, kelembutan, airmata, senyuman, dan rasa saling percaya.

Sehingga hanya kepada gadis kecil itulah, Kuroro menunjukkannya, senyumnya, pengertiannya, kasih sayangnya, serta berbagai toleransi dan kepercayaan. Ya, kepercayaan, kepada Kurapika ia mempercayakan rahasia dan isi hatinya yang terdalam, sesuatu yang tak mungkin dipercayakannya pada orang lain, lebih tepatnya, siapapun.

_**"Kurapika, mein Himmel Fee…."**_(Kurapika, peri langitku….), bisiknya lirih.

Kuroro menghela nafas dengan berat, tahun-tahun sejak hilangnya Kurapika secara misterius benar-benar membuat ia frustasi dan tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam.

**_"_**_**O mein Himmel Fee, wo hast du verschwinden?"**_(Wahai peri langitku, kemana kau menghilang?)

Ia berbisik hampa pada langit-langit kamarnya—yang dulu merupakan kamar ayahnya—sambil bersandar pada kepala sofa yang berada di depan tempat tidur.

Sambil memejamkan mata pemuda itu kembali mengingat tentang perinya yang lenyap begitu saja sepuluh tahun silam, dan betapa dunianya yang semula memiliki sebuah sinar terang, kembali bersatu dengan kegelapan.

Hampa.

Kehampaan yang menghujam dan menusuk jiwa yang sepi itu, mengikatnya dalam kegelapan dan kemudian menenggelamkannya.

Membangkitkan hawa dingin dari jiwa gelap yang telah kehilangan lentera kecilnya, kehangatan satu-satunya yang dia miliki sebelumnya.

Benar-benar sebuah kemalangan tak terperi dan sebuah ironi, jika dibandingkan dengan hari datangnya lilin kecil itu.

Namun hari-hari bersama Kurapika, tak selamanya indah, dan Kuroro, tentunya, masih mengingat dengan jelas satu-satunya lembaran hari yang bagaikan mimpi buruk, namun senantiasa menghantuinya hingga detik ini.

* * *

_Hari itu sore, Kurapika kecil baru menginjak usia __empat__ tahun dan masih belum benar-benar mengerti tentang apa yang boleh dan apa yang tidak boleh. _

_Kuroro adalah seorang Danchou bagi Laba-laba, seorang pimpinan, yang tugas dan amanatnya sangat berat untuk dipikul oleh seorang anak berusia 12 tahun, sehingga terkadang ia seringkali frustasi dibuatnya, dan kali ini..adalah puncaknya. _

_Kuroro baru saja, menghadapi kekalahan ketiganya __dalam suatu ujian Nen__, dan Franklin memarahinya, kemudian kembali mengancamnya dengan ancaman yang sama: menjadikan Kurapika bagian dari Genei Ryodan._

_ Pemuda itu pulang dengan hati yang kusut tak karuan, dan yang menantinya saat itupun...bukan hal yang bagus. Kurapika, adik kecilnya yang berusia __emp__a__t__ tahun itu..sedang berdiri di depan pintu, dan menyambut seorang tamu..._

* * *

_Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lalu sesekali tertawa kecil, pada tamu asing itu. _

_Kuroro terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, menatap adegan dihadapannya itu dengan geram, dan membuat mata hitamnya yang dingin berkilat marah._

_ "Kurapika!", hardiknya keras, gadis kecil itu nyaris terlonjak karena kagetnya, iapun menoleh kearah asal suara, bersama teman barunya tentu saja, _

_"Onii-ch..an..ini...," gadis kecil itu mencoba mengenalkan sang kakak pada teman barunya, hanya saja sorot mata Kuroro begitu tajam, membuat__ dirinya merasa takut dan tak percaya diri, _

_"Masuklah kedalam, Kurapika", kata Kuroro lagi, kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih tenang tapi masih menyisakan amarahnya._

_ Didorong oleh rasa takut, Kurapika pun menurut, tanpa melupakan tugas mulia untuk menyuruh tamunya agar bersegera pulang, ia sepertinya bisa paham, meski umurnya masih sangat kecil, bahwa hal semacam ini sebaiknya tidak melibatkan orang lain, siapapun itu. _

_Kuroro pun menyusul gadis itu kedalam rumah—rumah almarhum ayahnya—dan menutup pintunya. _

_"Siapa dia, Kurapika?", tanya pemuda itu tajam, ia menatap Kurapika sinis, membuat gadis kecil itu semakin ketakutan, _

_"Umm…itu..dia..", Kurapika berujar terbata-bata, keringat dingin membasahi dahinya, matanya bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah, dan sikap tubuhnya menunjukkan rasa gugup yang tidak tertahankan, _

_"SIAPA DIA?!", bentak pemuda itu, ia berjalan mendekati adik kecilnya yang malah menangis terisak-isak karena rasa takutnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi, tapi justru karena itu, amarahnya semakin memuncak._

_ Kuroro mendekati adiknya dengan mata yang penuh dengan kemarahan, ia sudah tak ingat lagi bahwa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah Kurapika yang disayanginya, adik yang janjikan perlindungan terbaik, meski dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri, satu-satunya nyawa yang tidak akan dikorbankannya untuk Laba-laba. _

_Ia memojokkan gadis kecil itu, hingga tubuh mungilnya merapat ke tembok, lalu sebelah tangannya ia ulurkan, untuk mencekik gadis itu, _

_"Jawab aku, Kurapika!", katanya dingin, Kurapika tak menjawab, ia malah menggunakan kedua tangan kecilnya untuk mencoba melepaskan lengan Kuroro yang menghalangi jalur nafasnya dengan sekuat tenaga, sesekali ia terbatuk karenanya, _

_"Le..pas..kan…Kuro..niichan..", katanya terbata-bata sambil berusaha bernafas dan melepaskan diri, tapi Kuroro tidak menghiraukan permohonan gadis itu, ia sudah dibutakan oleh kemarahannya. _

_"Onii-chan…lepaskan!", pekik gadis itu sambil menangis, nafasnya terdengar semakin sulit. _

_Namun ternyata reaksi Kuroro tidaklah seperti yang diharapkannya, pemuda itu memang melepaskan cekikannya, tapi tidak secara baik-baik, sehingga sang gadis terhempas dan jatuh disamping meja kopi, kepalanya terbentur sudut kaki meja, dan sebuah gelas yang berada diatas meja pun terjatuh karena getaran yang sampai kesana, gelas tersebut mengenai sudut antara leher dan bahu gadis itu, lalu pecah, dan menorehkan sebuah luka disana._

_Kurapika pingsan, tentu saja, tapi begitu melihat keadaan adik kecilnya yang bersimbah darah, Kuroro segera tersadar atas apa yang dilakukannya, ia jatuh berlutut, menatap raga gadis kecil itu yang tergeletak, dengan luka di bagian kepala dan bahunya. _

_Sebutir kristal bening jatuh disudut matanya, ia tidak segera menghapusnya, tetapi pikirannya yang telah tersadar segera menuju pada satu hal: menolong Kurapika secepatnya. _

_Kuroro memeluk tubuh mungil itu, mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati dan mendekapnya erat, persis seperti saat ia mendekap gadis itu empat tahun sebelumnya, ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya, di acara pemakaman ayahnya._

* * *

Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas, mengingat peristiwa kecil bersejarah itu, suatu hari di masa lalu, yang begitu disesalinya, karena hari itu membuat ia kehilangan waktu bersama peri langitnya, selama beberapa hari setelahnya, dikarenakan gadis itu belum siuman, setelah ia pingsan dalam peristiwa tersebut.

Kuroro masih mengingatnya, bekas luka itu, masih berada disana, membentuk sebuah garis kecil yang hampir tak terlihat seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi baginya goresan itu masih terlihat jelas, seakan menjadi titik balik, yang membuat dirinya tak pernah lagi mampu bahkan untuk sekadar bersikap tegas, atau memarahi gadis itu.

Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dan memandang lurus kearah jendela rumahnya, sepuluh tahun telah berlalu sejak gadis itu menghilang, dan kini tekad dihati pemuda itu semakin kuat, ia akan menemukan Kurapika, dalam keadaan hidup, apapun taruhannya.

* * *

Rambut biru seorang pria bermata runcing terlihat kaku meski diterpa angin sore, bibir tipisnya mengukirkan senyum misterius yang mampu membuat siapapun ngeri melihatnya.

Mata runcing pria itu tertuju pada sesosok pemuda dengan mata birunya yang familiar, dan rambut pirangnya yang pendek, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya teringat pada sosok la yang memiliki ciri serupa dengan pemuda berdarah Kuruta itu.

Pada babak terakhir ujian hunter, Hisoka tak mampu mengungkapkan kesenangannya ketika hasil undian membuatnya berhadapan dengan sosok bermata biru itu, segera saja, ia membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya,

"Satu September, Yorkshin, Laba-laba akan berkumpul disana", sambil mengukirkan senyum tipis yang tak terlihat, lalu mengakui kekalahannya.

Ia harus melihat pemuda itu menjadi seorang hunter, sebelum mereka bertemu lagi dalam panggung sandiwara ciptaannya, skenario baru telah tersusun dikepalanya,

_"Akan kugunakan kau untuk menjadi pion emasku"_, ia membatin.

Lalu ia menuju arena pertarungan tenku, dan kembali bertemu dengan kedua bocah menarik itu, Gon dan Killua.

Gon, pemuda berambut hitam yang memiliki keberanian tingkat tinggi dan semangat yang luar biasa, ia menyebutnya, 'Bocah alam liar' , mengingat pemuda itu berasal dari Pulau Kujira dan akrab dengan hutan dan segenap isinya.

Lalu Killua, adik Illumi, calon pewaris Zoldyck yang malah memutuskan untuk keluar dari silsilah keluarga pembunuh bayaran terkenal itu, membuat sang kakak kalang kabut hingga kemudian mengikuti ujian hunter pula demi mengawasi adiknya itu, meski jika ditanya ia dengan penuh keyakinan akan menjawab,

"Aku ikut ujian hunter untuk mempermudah pekerjaanku yang selanjutnya", tapi sebagai seorang teman lama, Hisoka tahu bukan itu alasan utamanya.

Tak lama kemudian pria itu memasuki sebuah kamar di suatu hotel, lalu keluar lagi dengan penampilan yang berbeda 180 derajat.

Rambut birunya telah berganti warna menjadi merah, dan tidak lagi tertata dengan gel rambut, kali ini rambutnya terurai saja, mengikuti garis wajahnya, dan jatuh disekitar tengkuk dan lehernya.

Pakaiannya yang sebelumnya terlihat seperti kostum sirkus, kini berganti menjadi setelan blazer berwarna hitam, dengan kemeja putih dan dasi merah yang memberi kesan elegan pada sosok pria berwajah licik itu.

Ia dengan gerakan mantap berjalan menuju elevator dan bergerak menuju lantai paling atas tempat itu, sebelum akhirnya menaiki sebuah balon angkasa,

"Yorkshin..", gumamnya sambil menyesap _wine_-nya ketika ia sudah berada di dalam perjalanan menuju kota metropolitan itu, dengan sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya.

Hisoka tiba di Yorkshin pada pagi hari, dan dia memutuskan untuk bermalam dulu di sebuah hotel di kota itu, sambil menyusun skenario berikutnya, sebuah jalan cerita tentang bagaimana ia mempertemukan kedua orang yang telah terjebak dalam panggung sandiwara miliknya itu.

* * *

Hela nafas berat terdengar dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang, matanya yang biru tertutup lensa kontak berwarna hitam yang membuat pandangannya terlihat kosong, pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi, ia memejamkan matanya dengan lelah,

"Hika…maafkan aku karena tak bisa menjagamu", ia berbisik lirih sambil menatap langit-langit gerbong kereta tempat ia duduk saat ini, kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu bergeser,

"Ah, rupanya sudah ada orang..", ujar suara feminin itu, sang pemuda mengamatinya dengan cermat, sosok itu memiliki aura yang ramah dan sepertinya tidak berbahaya, sambil menghela nafas pemuda itu pun menurunkan penjagaannya.

Mata hitamnya kemudian kembali terpaku pada buku yang sedang dibacanya, hingga kemudian pandangan datar itu beralih kearah sosok tadi, yang sekarang terlihat tengah kesulitan menaikkan kopor ketempatnya, iapun menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tanpa berkata apapun, ia membantu sang pemilik suara feminin tadi, lalu ia mendengar orang itu berujar,

"Terima kasih", ujarnya tulus, sambil tersenyum ramah, pemuda itu tak menanggapinya, ia hanya kembali ke kursi dan bukunya,

"Seperti kata pepatah lama, perjalanan selalu membawa teman", tiba-tiba ia mendengar sosok itu berujar, lalu tersenyum riang.

Benak sang pemuda kemudian teringat pada ketiga temannya, Gon, Killua, dan Leorio,

"Hnn…", ia menggumam pelan, seolah mengiyakan kata-kata sosok itu, tapi sebuah pemutaran memori menganggu kedamaiannya.

* * *

"_Pangeran—", ia mendengar wanita paruh baya itu berujar, sambil menikmati desir angin di lembah tempat tinggalnya itu, sang pemuda menoleh,_

_ "Ada apa, Bibi?", ia bertanya penasaran, raut wajah wanita tua itu terlihat serius sekaligus sedih, ia tertunduk, _

_"Sebenarnya..Anda memiliki seorang saudara kembar, perempuan..", ia berkata dengan nada suara yang menyiratkan kesedihan serta rasa kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri, pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, ditengah tekadnya membalas dendam pada Laba-laba, perhatiannya harus terbagi dengan pencarian saudarinya yang hilang._

_Namun sebelum ia sempat melontarkan protes, wanita itu berujar kembali, _

_"Dahulu, dalam pelarian usai hari pembantaian itu, aku mencapai sebuah taman pemakaman, dan kau, Pangeran, menangis keras—", ia bercerita singkat, membuat sang pemuda terpaksa menahan protesnya lebih lama lagi, _

_"Aku pun masuk kedalam pemakaman itu, hendak mencaritahu apa yang terjadi denganmu, sedang saudarimu, Hikarina, masih tertidur dengan damai, hingga kuputuskan untuk menaruhnya sebentar, sementara aku mengurusmu", ia melanjutkan ceritanya, Kurapika, pemuda itu, terdiam selama beberapa waktu, _

_"Dan saat aku kembali, ia sudah hilang, Pangeran, maafkanlah kesalahanku itu", kali ini suara wanita itu terdengar parau, penyesalan pun mewarnai rona suaranya, ia pun berlutut memohon pengampunan dari Sang Pangeran, pemuda itu masih diam, sepertinya ini terlalu mengejutkannya hingga ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna segalanya, lalu, iapun berujar, _

_"Bangunlah, aku memaafkanmu", katanya, _

_"Tapi sesudahnya, aku ingin kau memohon ampunan dari Hikarina juga, soal pencariannya, biarlah aku yang mengurusnya", ujarnya tegas._

* * *

"Ada yang datang", suara setengah berbisik dari sosok ramah itu membuyarkan lamunannya,

"Mereka berjumlah enam orang, sepertinya mereka mengincarmu", ia melanjutkan.

Kurapika segera berdiri, ia membuka pintu geser itu dan beranjak keluar, orang tadi benar, tidak jauh dihadapannya terlihat enam orang bersenjata dengan kuda-kuda seakan ingin berperang.

Ia pun menghela nafas, lalu memanggil rantai pendulumnya, dan memukul mereka semua, satu persatu, hingga jatuh.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tetap disana, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sedikitpun, dan mengawasi para penyerang yang merasa gagal itu berlari kearah lain.

Ketika mereka telah hilang dari pandangannya, ia kembali menghilangkan rantai itu dan beranjak masuk kedalam gerbongnya lagi.

"Terima kasih", ujarnya singkat, "Berkat dirimu aku jadi bisa mengatur strategi yang tepat, dan tidak melakukan pertempuran yang dapat membahayakan kereta ini", imbuh pemuda itu, kemudian ia melihat sosok tadi tersenyum tipis,

"Tidak usah dipikirkan", sahut sosok itu dengan suara lembutnya yang keibuan.

Lalu suasana kembali hening, hingga akhirnya mereka pun tiba di tempat yang dituju.

"Nah, kita berpisah disini, semoga kau beruntung, ya", ujarnya, lalu iapun pergi, meninggalkan pemuda bermata hitam itu, yang berjalan kearah lain.

Langkah mantap pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian terdengar disepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya, sebuah jalan setapak yang kemudian mengarah pada hutan homogen—hutan yang dipenuhi dengan pepohonan yang sejenis—yang merupakan jalan satu-satunya menuju sebuah puri besar.

"Ini akan menjadi permulaan dari segalanya..", gumamnya sambil menekan bel yang berada dipintu masuk.

* * *

"Selamat datang, di Puri Nostrad", ujar seorang pria dengan wajah kuyu yang aneh dari balik layar proyeksi itu, Kurapika, bersama beberapa orang lainnya, hanya diam sambil menonton pengarahan singkat yang diberikan oleh pria yang kemudian diketahui bernama Dalzone itu.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata kita bertemu lagi", ujar suara ramah yang terdengar familiar ditelinga pemuda itu,

"Kita belum saling mengenal sejak bertemu di kereta, perkenalkan, namaku Senritsu", ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Kurapika", sahutnya singkat, dengan suara yang terdengar begitu datar.

Kemudian para kandidat—Dalzone menyebut mereka demikian—menjalankan sebuah tes, dan lulus secara gemilang berkat perpaduan dari kemampuan tiap kandidat itu.

"Baiklah, kuucapkan selamat bagi kalian yang sudah lulus dengan baik", puji Dalzone kepada mereka,

"Dan sekarang, aku akan membawa kalian pada Nona", ia berujar sambil membalikkan badan dan memimpin jalan menuju 'Nona' ini, sambil berjalan, mata biru pemuda itu terpendar kesekeliling koridor bernuansa gelap itu, ia meringis kecil dengan ekspresi ngeri melihat pajangan yang berada di dinding.

Semua itu asli, tubuh manusia, hewan dan segala macam bagian-bagiannya yang terpencar disana-sini, dengan mudah dipajang, dan dirinya tidak mungkin tak setuju jika ada_ voting_ mengenai keanehan selera dari pemilik koleksi-koleksi ini.

Pintu besar kamar itu dibuka oleh dua orang wanita berkimono, Kurapika menatap kamar itu dengan ekspresi heran, ia tidak bisa, dan tidak mau pula, menyelaraskan imej seorang kolektor organ tubuh dengan suasana kamar itu, yang dipenuhi dengan tirai tipis, karpet, dan cat tembok dengan nuansa yang sama, pink.

"Ini..adalah Nona Neon Nostrad", Dalzone memperkenalkan seorang gadis berambut pink dengan mata biru kehijauan dan pakaian yang tidak umum.

* * *

Hari-hari sebelum keberangkatan ke kota Yorkshin bagi Kurapika terkesan tidak menarik.

Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan berlatih atau membaca buku.

Satu-satunya orang yang masih ditanggapinya hanya Senritsu, mengingat aura keibuan yang terpancar dari wanita itu, rasanya tidak salah jika seseorang yang selalu hidup dalam kesendirian seperti pemuda ini tertarik, bukan?

Mengenai yang lainnya…dia sama sekali tak menaruh minat.

Sementara Kuruta muda yang satu itu sedang tenggelam dalam buku-bukunya yang terlihat sulit untuk dibaca, para pengawal yang lain terlihat sama sibuknya dengan urusan masing-masing.

Veize, seorang wanita berambut merah dengan tubuh sintal dan tekhnik '_instant lover_'nya sudah tentu sibuk berhias, lalu Basho, pria berambut coklat yang menggunakan kertas mantra, entah melakukan apa sampai begitu sibuknya.

Lain lagi dengan Sukuwara, pria berwajah india itu, Kurapika melihatnya sedang melatih anjing-anjing keluarga Nostrad ketika matanya menyapu halaman puri itu, yang lainnya, pemuda itu tidak memperhatikan sama sekali.

* * *

Waktu pun berjalan hingga akhirnya ia berada di balon angkasa yang menuju kota metropolitan bernama Yorkshin itu, Kurapika masih ingat dengan jelas bisikkan kedua Hisoka setengah tahun yang lalu,

_"Aku pernah melihat seseorang yang mirip denganmu, tapi dia seorang gadis dan….dia berada dibawah belenggu Danchou Laba-laba, Kuroro Lucifer"_, katanya saat itu.

Kurapika mengepalkan tangannya erat disamping badannya, lalu mengangkat kepalan itu dan dihantamkannya pada tembok besi disamping pemuda itu, membuat sebuah lekukan pada tembok besi tebal itu, yang kemudian ditinggalkan olehnya, dengan langkah gontai dan tatapan mata hitam yang dingin.

Ia bertekad sepenuhnya bahwa dirinya akan membunuh seluruh anggota Laba-laba dan membebaskan saudari kembarnya dari belenggu Sang Lucifer.

* * *

Pria berambut merah yang dikenal dengan nama Hisoka itu tersenyum tipis, hari ini tanggalan telah menunjukkan 1 September….dan dia tidak sabar untuk memulai skenario pementasannya yang mengagumkan.

Saat ini, sambil mendengarkan misi pencurian besar atas pelelangan Yorkshin yang disampaikan oleh Kuroro dari batu tinggi tempat ia duduk, Hisoka merencanakan detail-detail terakhir yang perlu diselesaikannya, semua itu demi menciptakan sebuah pertarungan besar yang tak boleh dilewatkan.

Iapun mengadakan perjanjian dengan pemuda itu, dirinya menjual informasi tentang Laba-laba dengan satu harga yang sangat mudah: kesempatan untuk bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Sang Pimpinan Laba-laba.

Kurapika menyetujuinya, dengan memberi syarat tersendiri, yaitu bahwa seusainya Hisoka akan mengantarnya pada Hikarina, dan ia sendiri yang akan mengurus hal lainnya nanti.

Hisoka tersenyum lebar sambil menatap kepergian pemuda itu, betapa mudahnya!

Ya Tuhan, seandainya saja Kurapika tahu siapa musuh yang sebenarnya…..

* * *

Kuroro Lucifer tak mampu berkata lagi saat ia matanya menatap sosok yang begitu dikenalnya, dan menghilang dari hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun, kini berada tepat disampingnya, dalam sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam.

_"Kurapika.."_, batinnya pedih, saat melihat mata biru yang dulu dilihatnya selalu tersenyum, kini menatapnya dengan sorot penuh amarah, dan terbalut warna merah menyala.

_"Kurapika, semarah itukah dirimu..?"_, pemuda itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil tetap mengamati sosok disampingnya itu, yang malah mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai pembantaian sukunya, Suku Kuruta.

_**"Blick auf dieses, Kuroro, die Farbe, ist schön, nicht wahr?" **_(Lihat ini, Kuroro, warna yang indah, bukan?), ia tiba-tiba merasa mendengar suara ayahnya lagi, kemudian pandangan matanya berubah, seakan waktu berputar kembali.

Kini ia kembali menjadi dirinya yang baru saja menginjak usia 9 tahun, duduk disisi ayahnya yang tengah membuka sebuah buku dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto, disana, dalam foto itu, terlihat seorang pria dengan mata merah menyala, namun pria itu tidak memandang kearah kamera, tampaknya foto itu diambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi,

_**"Amazing! Deshalb Augen so rot zu bekommen, Vater?"**_ (Menakjubkan sekali, kenapa matanya bisa merah begitu, Ayah?)_, _tanya Kuroro kecil sambil mengamati foto itu, gejolak emosi nampak menghiasi wajah pria dalam foto itu, tapi pemuda yang masih belia itu tidak mempedulikannya karena ia sibuk mengagumi matanya yang merah membara.

Mendengar jawaban putra tunggalnya, Vladimir tertawa keras, hingga Kuroro sendiri merasa bingung,

_**"Was komisch ist, Vater?"**_(Apa yang lucu, Ayah?), tanya pemuda itu, mata hitamnya menatap sang ayah dengan sorot bingung yang terlihat jelas,

_**"Du, Sohn, deine Frage wirklich tol!" **_(Kau, Nak, pertanyaanmu hebat sekali!), pujinya tulus, ia pun mengusap-usap puncak kepala pemuda itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang pendek tapi halus,

_**"Wissen, Kuroro gehört diese atemberaubende Blick Kuruta Stamm, und ich schätze, ich wollte auch" **_(Ketahuilah, Kuroro, mata yang menakjubkan ini adalah milik Suku Kuruta, dan kurasa akupun menginginkannya), ia mendengar pria itu berujar, lalu mata hitamnya menatap sang ayah yang sedang berdiri,

_**"Nun, ich muss gehen"**_ (Nah, sekarang aku harus pergi), katanya waktu itu.

* * *

"Bisakah kau selesaikan lamunanmu itu? Kita sudah sampai", suara tenor seorang pemuda berambut pirang membuat Kuroro menyudahi nostalgianya, dahi pemuda itu mengernyit, rasanya tidak mungkin seorang gadis dengan suara _mezzo sopran_ yang ringan seperti adiknya memiliki suara _tenor_ seperti yang dimiliki oleh pemuda pirang didepannya ini.

Sambil mengikuti langkah pemuda yang merantainya ini, Kuroro masih saja memikirnya dan tak bisa melogikakan hal ini bagaimanapun ia mencoba, hingga akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti saja alurnya dan membiarkan pemuda itu membongkar identitasnya sendiri nanti.

* * *

Sekali lagi Hisoka melirik pada sosok yang tengah tertidur dalam dekapannya, ia kembali menggunakan obat bius yang digunakannya pada gadis itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu, namun tidak seperti dulu ketika ia pertama kali menculiknya, kali ini, sang gadis memberontak saat jarum suntik itu terlihat oleh matanya.

_"Hai, lama tak jumpa, Kurapika", sapa Hisoka ketika ia melewati pintu masuk sel itu, _

_"Mau apa kau kemari?", desis gadis itu, dengan suara yang terdengar kacau meski belum sekacau penampilannya sekarang, _

_"Oh, jangan khawatir, kali ini, aku akan memulangkanmu ke rumah", tawar sang joker dengan seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat, hanya dengan mendengar kalimat itu, wajah penuh kebencian yang tadi sempat ditunjukkan oleh sang gadis meluruh, sebuah harapan kembali terlihat di matanya yang layu, _

_"Pu..lang?", ia tampak mengeja kata itu dengan nada bertanya, wajahnya menampakkan kesan tidak mengerti, _

_"Tentu saja, ini akan menjadi momen yang sangat menarik", jawab Hisoka sambil mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan berisi anestesi, sontak, mata gadis itu membulat horror, _

_"TIDAK!", teriaknya, "Kumohon, jangan…aku tidak mau", ia memohon dengan sangat sambil berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri, wajahnya terlihat penuh dengan ketakutan, Hisoka tersenyum, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu dengan suntikan tersebut masih ditangannya, Kurapika yang takut semakin meringkuk dan menolak mati-matian, _

_"SINGKIRKAN BENDA ITU!", pekiknya histeris, dengan gestur seperti sedang menghalau lalat yang mendekat, ekspresi ketakutan itu semakin jelas diwajahnya, _

_"JANGAN MENDEKAT!", Kurapika berteriak dengan suara yang lebih keras, seiring dengan semakin dekatnya pria itu dengan dirinya, _

_"Oh, maaf, tapi ini harus dilakukan", Hisoka berujar dengan suara mistisnya, sambil menyuntikkan anestesi itu ketangan sang gadis, tak peduli sekuat apapun pemberontakan yang dilakukan olehnya. _

_"TIDAAAaaaa—aa…kk", teriakan gadis itu semakin menipis seiring masuknya obat itu ke dalam sistemnya, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa jam kedepan, _

_"Seharusnya kau lebih tenang, agar semua berjalan lebih lancar", bisik pria berambut merah itu sambil menggendong gadis itu ala bridal style, kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari tempat itu._

* * *

Sekarang ia akan mengikuti Pakunoda, tentu dengan Illumi sudah menggantikan posisinya di markas Genei Ryodan yang berada di Yorkshin.

Hisoka menatap sosok gadis remaja bertubuh mungil itu, dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini, maka pementasan dari skenario adu domba antara dua pemuda yang sama-sama mencari sang gadis akan tampak seperti sebuah film _box office_ di bioskop.

Pria itu lantas mengikuti Pakunoda yang memang ditugaskan oleh Pengguna Rantai atau Kurapika, untuk membawa sandera, yaitu kedua bocah bernama Gon dan Killua, menuju bandar udara Yorkshin untuk kemudian menukar sandera itu dengan Danchou mereka.

Sesekali ia tertawa kecil, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi disana, Pengguna Rantai mungkin saja akan membatalkan pertarungan dan memilih untuk langsung membawa pergi gadis ini, tapi Kuroro, Danchounya itu pasti berang, saat mengetahui bahwa selama ini Kurapika-nya tidak menghilang, melainkan diculik, dan disekap selama bertahun-tahun, oleh dirinya, di penjara bawah tanah markas pusat Genei Ryodan yang berada di Ryuuseigai, tanah kekuasaannya sendiri.

"Hisoka—", ujar wanita bernama Pakunoda itu, manakala ia mendapati sang joker mengikutinya,

"Apa yang—", Pakunoda bermaksud menanyainya, tapi ia urung melakukannya saat melihat sosok gadis yang berada dalam gendongan pria itu.

Tapi bukan hanya Pakunoda saja, Gon dan Killua pun, terkejut, melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang berada dalam dekapan Hisoka,

"Siapa..dia?", tiba-tiba saja Gon bertanya, pemuda bermata coklat yang polos terkadang memang terlalu jujur dan tak bisa menahan pertanyaannya. Mendengar pertanyaan anak itu, Pakunoda diam saja, meski ia sedikitnya bisa menebak siapa gadis itu, namun ia memilih diam dan membiarkan Hisoka menjelaskannya, begitu pula dengan Killua.

"Oh, ini Hikarina, saudari kembar Kurapika, teman kalian itu", kata Hisoka menjelaskan, Pakunoda mengerutkan alisnya,

"Benar rupanya dugaanku selama ini, Hisoka, kau adalah seorang Judas sejati", kata Pakunoda sinis, kedua anak itu seketika merasa tidak begitu mengerti duduk perkaranya, baiklah, mungkin lebih baik mereka bertanya langsung pada Kurapika nanti.

Kelima orang itupun tiba di bandara dan segera masuk kedalam balon angkasa yang telah disiapkan, kemudian balon angkasa itu terbang dan menuju lokasi pertukaran sandera.

* * *

Ketika melihat sosok Hisoka diantara orang-orang yang datang, Kurapika segera berlari, tak dipedulikannya pertukaran sandera itu, karena yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu: HIKARINA.

"Lepaskan kedua sandera", perintahnya saat gadis itu telah berada ditangannya, terlepas dari Hisoka yang masih sedikit terkejut karena kecepatan pemuda itu mengambil sosok gadis ditangannya.

Gon dan Killua berjalan kearah balon angkasa dimana Senritsu dan Leorio berdiri didekatnya, disusul oleh Kurapika dibelakangnya, sementara Kuroro, berjalan menuju Pakunoda dan Hisoka diseberangnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok gadis dalam dekapan pemuda pirang itu.

"Singkirkan pandangan mata kotormu itu dari Hikarina", tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tenor si pegguna rantai yang berujar dengan sinis, langkahnya terhenti tepat disisi pemuda itu, sepertinya ia menghentikannya saat melihat Kuroro terdiam dan menatapi gadis itu,

"Aku..", pemuda itu berniat menjelaskan duduk perkara antara ia dan gadis itu, tapi sang pemuda memotongnya,

"Tak ada yang perlu kau katakan, Hisoka sudah menjelaskan semuanya, karena itu—", ia menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata,

"Mulai saat ini, jangan pernah lagi berpikir untuk menemuinya, lihat saja, dia sampai seperti ini sejak kau menculiknya", lanjut Kuruta muda itu, lalu tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Kuroro untuk menjelaskan apapun, ia beranjak pergi.

Tangan pemuda bermata hitam itu terkepal geram, diseberang sana, dibalik Pakunoda, berdiri seorang joker berambut merah yang harus ia mintai penjelasan, dan ingin segera ia BUNUH setelahnya.

"Hisoka—

* * *

_**REVIEWS ANSWER COLUMN:**_

_**hana-1emptyflower:** here's the update! yeah, yeah, Hisoka is a devilish bastard and the main antagonist here, you can kill him if you like ^^ about Illumi..hn..hahaha, that's Kurapika's charm~ as for Kuroro, well...I think this chapter answers your question, right? _

_**Natsu Hiru Chan:** Natsuuu! here's the update~ hehe, I take that as a compliment, thank you XD well, the answers are here, enjoy~_

_**whitypearl:** I love it too! hehe... yeah, Hisoka made a very strong impression on the last chapter, but I don't know who made the strongest impression in this one XD _

_you're the most welcome~ _

_KuroPika foreva'_

_**Kay Lusyifniyx:** W-what? 'Tanpamu aku galau..' hahaha, that's so tv commercials XD anyway, here's the update, longer than the last time, I hope you like this since this is made upon your request, Kay-chan~ hehe, I also hope I could have a sister as sweet as little Kurapika._

* * *

_**A/N:** This chapter was THRILLING, you know?_

_And as you all may have seen by yourself, this fic has many Germany words, hehe_

_But, it's okay isn't it? Since I put the translation just beside it..._

_Well, it took me 4 days to write this, in between a laziness and unavailability to get rid of my brothers who play Sims in my lappy~_

_Ok, enough with the chit chat, just leave your review after read as usual~_

_Happy Sunday Night!_

_Love, _

**October**


	4. Schwarzes Band und Malerei Schicksal

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

_**Genre: **Family, Drama, Suspense, Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Crime, etc._

_**Rate:** T, well, just for safety_

_**Pairing(s):** no official pairing for this chapter, may change in later chapters_

_**Warning:** Divergence, Gender-bender, AR, typo(s), perhaps, etc_

_**Do not flame me about stuff that I've mentions above**_

_**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**_

* * *

**Geschwisterliebe**

******Chapter 4—Schwarzes Band und Malerei Schicksal**

_(Pita Hitam dan Lukisan Takdir)_

L. October

2012

* * *

_H__ajimete dareka no tame ni ima boku wa ikite iru_

_K__ono tsume ga hibiwaretemo tsukamitore_

_ D__areka wo omotte naita yoru ni saita __daia__ no hana_

___M__amoritai taisetsu na mono nara_

* * *

Hikarina menatap dingin pada seseorang yang kini duduk dihadapannya, Kurapika.

"Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, Hika?", pemuda itu mulai bicara, sementara sang gadis kini sudah menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong, dan kelihatannya ia enggan menoleh,

"Hikarina, aku bicara padamu", katanya dengan penekanan, sambil menghela nafas dan melemparkan tatapan kesal,

"Aku tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi, bukan? Seandainya pun kukatakan, aku tak yakin kau akan mendengarkannya", gadis itu menjawab dengan ketus, pandangan matanya masih tajam dan wajahnya masih terlihat gusar,

"Dengar, kau adalah adikku, kita adalah suku Kuruta yang terhormat. Dia, yang kau banggakan sejak tadi itu, adalah orang yang telah mengetuai pembantaian suku kita, pembunuhan orangtua kita, apa itu belum cukup?", Kurapika berbicara lagi, matanya berhadapan langsung dengan mata Hikarina yang nampak begitu serupa,

"Kuro-nii bukan orang jahat! Aku tahu itu! Siapapun yang memberitahumu pasti memiliki maksud untuk.."

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi kirinya, tidak terlalu keras, memang, tapi tetap saja meyakitkan.

"Cukup, kau tak perlu membela perampok kelas-S itu lagi", kini giliran Kurapika yang berujar sinis, gadis itu meringis sambil meraba pipinya yang masih berdenyut, airmata terlihat menggenangi bola mata birunya, lalu tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia kembali ke kursinya sambil menunduk.

"Sakit...", lirihnya sambil menunduk dan mengepalkan tangan diatas pangkuannya, Kurapika terkejut, pipinya terasa sakit juga, apa ini artinya…dia dan Hikarina memiliki _stigmata_—ikatan antar saudara kembar yang memungkinkan untuk bisa berbagi rasa sakit—tapi, bukankah seharusnya ia lega, karena _stigmata_ yang baru saja terlihat itu...telah membuktikan bahwa gadis ini adalah benar saudara kembarnya.

Dan keheningan pun kembali menghiasi kereta tempat dua saudara itu berada.

* * *

Kuroro memandang Hisoka yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan mata berkilat-kilat, berbagai emosi tampak menguasai pemuda itu.

Sementara digaris luar sana, terlihatlah Pakunoda, berdiri dan melihat semua adegan itu seperti seorang pengamat.

Pakunoda menghela nafas, "Danchou..", bisiknya lirih.

Ia tak bisa memahami kemarahan dimata hitam itu, tidak juga emosi yang dirasakannya saat melihat gadis kecil kesayangannya tadi, tidak.

Satu-satunya hal yang dapat dirasakannya hanyalah kehilangan, bagaimanapun, dirinya juga pernah membantu mengurusi gadis itu dimasa kecilnya, dan membayangkan bahwa si kecil yang dulu diurusnya mungkin tak akan pernah kembali untuk selamanya, jelas ia merasakan kehilangan, seperti halnya ketika Uvo dikabarkan tewas ditangan si pengguna rantai.

"Hisoka—", Kuroro berujar dengan nada geram, aura dingin yang sering menyelubungi sang pimpinan laba-laba lenyap entah kemana, berganti dengan kemarahan yang tampak begitu jelas, sama sekali si pemuda tidak terlihat memiliki maksud untuk menutupinya.

"Ayo bertarung, Danchou", tantang Hisoka, gestur dan mimiknya terlihat begitu penuh dengan keinginan untuk bertarung, wajar saja, mengingat ia sudah merencanakan ini semua sejak hari pertamanya di markas Genei Ryodan 10 tahun yang lalu, dan bahwa ia begitu menikmati ekspresi wajah yang disuguhkan oleh Kuroro yang jelas sekali telah membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh emosi itu.

Meski sudah mengamati sejak awal dengan seksama, tetapi Pakunoda tetap saja tak bisa memastikan apa yang tengah terjadi diantara kedua orang itu, dan sekarang, setelah ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, yang terlihat olehnya justru membuat ia bingung.

Disana, terlihat Hisoka berusaha memukuli Kuroro, tapi tampaknya sang Danchou sudah kembali menggunakan akal sehatnya, sehingga ia tak melakukan apapun bahkan untuk sekadar membalas serangan.

Dia hanya menghindari serangan demi serangan yang ditujukan Hisoka padanya sambil membuka buku nen-nya.

Wajahnya yang tadi tampak begitu tegang mulai mengendur dan ekspresinya hilang lagi.

Hisoka tidak menyerah, dia menggunakan segala macam jenis serangan yang dimilikinya, termasuk _bungee gum_, namun sayangnya hal itu tak lagi mengusik Kuroro yang sudah kembali ke jati dirinya sebagai seorang Danchou Laba-laba yang dingin dan logis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kuroro sudah berada dibelakang Hisoka dan memukul punggungnya hingga pria itu tersungkur, buku nen-nya sudah tak lagi berada ditangannya, dia memutuskan untuk tak menggunakannya.

Hisoka segera bangkit, lalu tersenyum pada Kuroro, senyum yang mengejek.

"Kuakui sekejap tadi aku mengira kau sudah kembali, tapi ternyata tidak, kau masih membiarkan emosi menguasaimu", katanya dengan nada yang terdengar semakin mengesalkan ditelinga Kuroro yang sebenarnya sejak tadi sudah bersusah payah mengesampingkan emosinya, amarah itupun bangkit lagi, seiring dengan kembalinya kilatan dimatanya yang hitam.

Kali ini pemuda itu melepaskan jubahnya, dan mengambil _benz_ dari sakunya, "Kau benar-benar membuatku kehabisan kesabaran", ia berkata dengan nada sinis, Hisoka terdiam mendengarnya, tapi lalu ia tertawa,

"Hahaha, Danchou, sejak dulu, memang itulah yang kuinginkan", jawabnya, ia lalu mulai menyerang balik.

Kelebat bayangan dua pria itu benar-benar cepat hingga Pakunoda tak bisa benar-benar memperhatikan gerakan-gerakan mereka, sekalipun matanya sudah difokuskan sedemikian rupa agar bisa menyaksikan pertempuran ini.

Adegan pukul-memukul, tendang-menendang, dan penggunaan nen masih sedikit terbaca olehnya, tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa melihat semuanya.

Hal terakhir yang dilihat oleh wanita itu adalah percikan darah yang mengambang di udara selama sepersekian detik, lalu rubuhnya salah satu dari antara kedua pria itu.

"Kita kembali", tiba-tiba saja suara Kuroro sudah terdengar disampingnya, Pakunoda terkejut, namun ia tidak membiarkan dirinya terkejut berlarut-larut, dan iapun segera menyusul Kuroro.

"Danchou…soal gadis itu..", ia mencoba mengalihkan konsentrasi Kuroro,

"Entahlah, mungkin saja perpisahan ini yang terbaik..", jawab Kuroro seolah dapat membaca pikirannya yang memang mau bertanya, 'Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya pergi?'.

Pakunoda tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, semuanya menguap seketika saat ia menoleh untuk melihat Danchou-nya, ia menghela nafas..mungkin saja..diam adalah solusi terbaik yang dimilikinya untuk saat ini.

* * *

Si kembar Kuruta akhirnya tiba di kota Astrea, tempat dimana rumah peninggalan orangtua mereka, satu-satunya hal yang tidak ikut terbantai dalam insiden Kuruta 17 tahun yang lalu, karena berada diluar wilayah Rukusu.

Tanpa suara, Hikarina membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh pemuda pirang yang belakangan ia ketahui sebagai kakak kembarnya itu, Kurapika.

Mereka pun memasukkan kopor-kopor mereka kedalam bagasi sebuah taksi dan meneruskan perjalanan dengan taksi itu.

"Kita akan kemana?", akhirnya gadis pirang itu bertanya dengan suara pelan, Kurapika menoleh dan berkata,

"Kita akan…pulang kerumah".

Perasaan gugup mulai menyusuri hati gadis itu saat mendengar kata 'Rumah' berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

Seperti apa rumah itu?

Apakah banyak kenangan tentang ayah dan ibu?

Bisakah aku menerimanya sebagai rumahku?

"Kita sampai", ujar sang pemuda spontan, membuyarkan pemikiran Hikarina yang tak henti-hentinya mempertanyakan hal-hal sepele dan emosional.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, mata birunya tertuju pada bangunan bergaya _country_ yang tertata rapi dengan halaman penuh bunga-bunga didepannya, ia memandangi tempat itu dengan takjub, dan seketika saja seluruh kegundahan yang tadi sempat menghantuinya hilang.

Setibanya mereka berdua didepan gerbang, Kurapika menggesturkan agar Hikarina mengikutinya dan turun dari taksi yang mereka tumpangi sebelumnya.

Masih dengan perasaan kagum yang menyita konsentrasinya, gadis itu mengikuti saja perintah pemuda itu dengan patuh.

Mereka akhirnya masuk kedalam gerbang dan berjalan menyusuri taman indah itu hingga sampai didepan pintu masuk, Kurapika membunyikan bel, membuat Hikarina berpikir bahwa ia mungkin telah menyewa seseorang untuk menjaga dan mengurus rumah ini selama kepergiannya.

Daun pintu ganda itu terbuka sebelah, menampakkan seorang gadis berambut coklat tembaga bertubuh mungil yang membuka pintu dengan perlahan, dari kenampakan fisiknya, Hikarina menduga dia bahkan lebih muda dari ia dan kakak kembarnya ini.

"Selamat datang kembali, Pangeran..", gadis itu tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya saat mata coklatnya tertuju pada kedua orang yang berada disisi luar daun pintu itu, dengan alis berkerut, ia menahan pintu tersebut, bahkan seperti hampir menutupnya kembali,

"Nagisa, tunggu", Kurapika ikut menahan pintu yang hendak ditutup oleh gadis bernama Nagisa itu dari arah luar,

"Jelaskan siapa gadis itu atau singkirkan tanganmu, Pangeran", sahutnya dingin, ia seperti tidak mengubris perintah itu.

Hikarina menyaksikan adegan itu dengan wajah heran, gadis bermata coklat itu terlihat menentang dan mempertanyakan perkataan sang pemuda meski ia memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutan 'Pangeran', benar-benar sebuah ironi yang membingungkan.

"Aku tidak punya kepentingan untuk memberitahumu soal siapa gadis ini, kau hanya perlu membukakan pintunya saja", kembali terdengar respon pemuda itu, yang sepertinya agak kesal,

"Tidak akan, perintah dari ayahmu, yang sampai padaku melalui ibu adalah tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk, kecuali mereka yang masih memiliki darah Suku Kuruta dalam nadinya", gadis itu balik berargumen, ia masih enggan membukakan pintu untuk mereka, Kurapika menghela nafas,

"Dia adalah adikku, Hikarina", akhirnya ia menjawab, dengan nada yang terkesan seperti menyerah,

"Oh, kenapa tidak langsung mengatakannya sejak tadi, kalau begitu...silahkan masuk", gadis bernama Nagisa itu membukakan pintu dengan cukup lebar, lalu membiarkan kedua orang itu masuk.

Hikarina sekali lagi membiarkan dirinya dibimbing begitu saja oleh saudara kembarnya, ia terlalu terpesona dengan interior rumah itu, semua perabot yang memiliki gaya _country_ yang senada dengan rumah ini, ditambah keadaan rumah yang sangat rapi dan terawat, yah, tidak mungkin ia tak mengaguminya dalam sekali pandang.

Pendaran matanya tiba-tiba terhenti saat menyadari gadis yang dipanggil Nagisa tadi berada tak jauh dibelakangnya dengan membawa dua buah kopor milik kedua saudara kembar itu dikedua tangannya,

"Eh, kau tidak perlu repot-repot, biar aku bawa sendiri barang-barangku", ia berkata dengan nada gugup, gadis itu terlihat lebih mungil dari dirinya sendiri yang selalu dikatai 'mungil' oleh Kak Uvo dulu, tapi dengan ekspresi datar, ia tetap membawa kedua kopor itu,

"Biarkan saja, Hika, dia adalah putri dari pelayan rumah ini, membawa kopor-kopor itu adalah tugasnya", ujar Kurapika yang saat ini tengah berada didepan Hikarina, gadis itu pun menoleh,

"Tidak punya hati! Dia 'kan..",

"Dia benar, aku hanya anak gadis dari pengurus rumah ini, karena itu, sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk mengurus rumah sepeninggal ibu", papar sang gadis sambil meneruskan langkahnya,

"Hn..tapi..tetap saja..", Hikarina hendak meneruskan argumennya, tapi ia tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk itu.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam saja, dan mengikuti kakak kembarnya berjalan menuju kamar-kamar mereka.

* * *

Malam pun tiba di rumah itu.

Sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang berlapis mantel rajut wol berwarna putih gading, gadis itu melangkah kearah balkon, menikmati dingin malam yang menulang dengan mata birunya tertuju pada bintang-bintang di langit malam.

Hikarina menghela nafas, teringat sebuah lagu yang dulu sering dinyanyikan oleh Machi, katanya itu adalah lagu pengantar tidur masa kecilnya, ketika ia masih tinggal di Jepang.

* * *

_H__oshi no furu basho e  
_

_O__moi wo anata ni todoketai  
_

_I__ma toukutemo_

_K__itto aerune_

* * *

Setetes airmata kembali jatuh dipipinya, "Kuro-nii…", ia mengumam pelan.

"Putri, kenapa menangis?", sebuah suara ringan terdengar dari arah sampingnya, gadis itu pun menoleh sambil menghapus airmata dengan punggung tangannya,

_**"Ich weine nicht"**_ (Aku tidak menangis), katanya pelan,

"Hn, bisakah kau terjemahkan kata-katamu barusan? Aku tidak mengerti", jawab sang gadis berpita hitam, yang kemudian membuat gadis yang dipanggil 'Putri' itu tersenyum malu,

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja", ia berkata kikuk, "Tadi, kubilang aku tidak menangis", Hikarina, gadis itu, tersenyum tipis,

"Bohong", jawab pemilik suara ringan itu tadi, dia melompat dari balkonnya sendiri ke balkon gadis itu,

"Lihat, masih ada bekasnya", ujarnya sambil menghapus sisa airmata di sudut mata Hikarina.

Gadis pirang itu terdiam, sekarang, dengan posisi seperti ini, ia menyadari kalau postur Nagisa benar-benar mungil, sebelumnya ia memang sudah menduga hal ini, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar yakin.

"Kenapa menangis?", Nagisa mengulang pertanyaannya, mata coklatnya beradu dengan mata biru Hikarina, menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan pandangan seorang interogator—orang yang bertugas menginterogasi—membuat Hikarina hampir bergidik melihatnya, tapi kemudian ia memilih untuk menjawab,

"A-Aku…merindukan seseorang..", ia berujar gugup, matanya dialihkan agar tidak langsung membalas tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu Nagisa yang berbahaya, yang membuatnya merasa ingin mengungkapkan semuanya, bahkan rahasia terdalamnya.

"Seseorang?", tanya gadis itu, Hikarina hanya menghela nafas, pertahanannya rubuh.

"Iya, dia….kakak angkatku, namanya Kuroro Lucilfer", ia menjawab pasrah, tak mampu lagi bertahan untuk tidak bercerita soal 'Kuro-nii'nya,

"Hn…Kuroro Lucilfer, Danchou Laba-laba, bukan?", balas Nagisa tenang, raut wajahnya tak berubah sedikitpun,

"Iya, kata Kak Kurapika..dia Danchou Laba-laba", Hikarina berujar lagi, ia terlihat sedih kali ini,

"Danchou Laba-laba, orang yang mengetuai pembantaian suku Kuruta 17 tahun yang lalu…mengapa kau justru merindukannya?", Nagisa bertanya dengan nada serius, Hikarina menyandar ke pagar balkon, lalu menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sebelum menjawab,

"Mungkin…karena aku tak pernah menganggap diriku sebagai bagian dari Suku Kuruta, dan selama ini dia selalu melindungi dan menyayangiku..", ia menjawab dengan suara lembut, mata birunya menerawang dengan tatapan yang terlihat sendu, Nagisa melihat sorot mata gadis itu dari posisinya berdiri saat ini, ia terdiam, menyadari sesuatu yang bergejolak dibalik sorot mata itu.

"Kau menyukainya?", ia memutuskan untuk bertanya,

"Hn? Tentu saja aku menyukainya", Hikarina menjawab sambil tersenyum pada gadis itu, kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap langit dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya,

"Oh ya, jangan panggil 'Putri' lagi, rasanya terlalu formal, aku tidak suka", ia menambahkan,

"Kalau begitu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?", tanya Nagisa sopan,

"Hn…Hikarina saja, aku ingin membiasakan diri dengan nama itu", Hikarina tersenyum kenes, sementara Nagisa masih setia dengan wajah datarnya,

"Baiklah, kalau Hika-nee, boleh 'kan?", tanyanya tak lama kemudian, kali ini wajahnya sedikit lebih hangat dan mata coklatnya melembut,

"Tentu saja, Nagisa-chan", balasnya santai, sejumput rasa nyaman menyusup dalam hatinya.

"Hn..tidak perlu pakai 'chan', Nagisa saja, kedengarannya lebih baik", kata gadis itu, yang membuat Hikarina menoleh padanya,

"Oh, kenapa?", ia bertanya dengan ekspresi heran,

"Ya, karena begitulah cara ibu memanggilku", Nagisa berkata lagi, kali ini raut wajah datarnya mulai menampakkan rona kesedihan,

"Hmmm…", jawab Hikarina, berusaha menutupi rasa penasarannya yang menggebu, ia…benar-benar ingin tahu soal gadis kecil bersikap dewasa disampingnya ini,

"Hm, Hika-nee pasti ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa tinggal disini, bukan?", Nagisa berujar tanpa dikomando seperti ia dapat membaca pikiran gadis itu, Hikarina, yang sebenarnya memang penasaran, hanya bisa mengangguk pelan,

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan", gadis itu berujar sebelum menuturkan sebuah kisah.

* * *

_Seorang gadis Kuruta bernama Manuela baru saja dilantik untuk menjadi dayang utama istri dari ketua klan, ketika tiba-tiba saja daerah itu diserang oleh Laba-laba. _

_"Manuela! Tolong bawa anak-anakku dan segera pergi dari sini!", perintah wanita itu, _

_"Lalu…bagaimana denganmu, Nyonya?", tanya gadis itu, _

_"Aku akan menemani suamiku, sampai akhir, karena itu…cepatlah!", wanita itu memerintah dengan suara yang lebih keras, membuat sang gadis mematuhinya dengan bersegera. _

_Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya dengan membawa dua orang bayi, Pangeran dan Putri klan yang diamanatkan padanya. _

_Sebelum ia pergi, Sang majikan sempat menuliskan sebuah alamat dan menitipkan serenteng kunci. _

_Manuela pun berkelana dengan membawa kedua bayi itu bersamanya. _

_Suatu hari, dia sedang melewati sebuah makam di kota Castellmare De Luca, dimana dia melihat banyak mobil-mobil parkir, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. _

_Saat sedang duduk-duduk dan menyantap makan siang, tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan oleh tangisan keras, dari Sang Pangeran, sementara Sang Putri masih terlelap dengan nyamannya. _

_Dengan membawa keranjang berisi dua bayi itu, Manuela bergegas menuju kamar kecil, berpikir mungkin saja Sang Pangeran butuh pengecekan khusus. _

_Kamar kecil itu hanya berupa sebuah bilik mungil yang tidak memungkinkan untuk membawa serta Sang Putri yang terlelap, maka Manuela pun memutuskan untuk menaruh Sang Putri diatas batu nisan besar terdekat sementara dia mengurusi saudara kembarnya._

* * *

"I-Itu…kisahku, bukan?", tanya Hikarina pada Nagisa,

"Ya, karena belum selesai", ujarnya singkat,

"Hmm…baik, lanjutkan", gadis itu berkata, sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengarkan penuturan yang berikutnya.

* * *

_Gadis bernama Manuela itu akhirnya tiba di sebuah kompleks perumahan bernuansa country di Kota Astrea yang terletak di pegunungan. _

_Masih dengan diliputi oleh rasa bersalah atas hilangnya sang putri, Manuela pun mulai menata hidup untuk Pangeran kecil yang merupakan tuannya. _

_Seiring dengan dimulainya episode kehidupan di Astrea, Manuela pun mulai dekat dengan seorang pria, mereka berkencan selama tiga tahun, hingga gadis itu menyadari dirinya hamil. _

_Ia pun meminta pria itu menikahinya, tapi ternyata sang pria tidak bisa dengan alasan ia harus kembali pada keluarganya. _

_Gadis itu sempat patah hati dan putus asa, tapi mengingat tanggung jawabnya kepada sang pangeran, ia pun bertekad akan membesarkan bayinya ini, agar bisa menggantikannya saat ia sudah tua nanti. _

_Begitulah, ia melahirkan dan menamai anak perempuannya Nagisa, Nagisa saja tanpa nama keluarga, ataupun nama lainnya, dan membesarkannya untuk menjadi dayang bagi pangeran sebagaimana ia menjadi dayang bagi ibunya dulu. _

_Namun takdir berkata lain, ketika Sang Pangeran berumur 15 tahun, dan Nagisanya baru berusia 11 tahun, ia mengalami sakit yang berat dan berujung pada kematiannya._

* * *

Hikarina menoleh pada gadis disampingnya, ia kelihatan tenang-tenang saja ketika menceritakan hal itu, hanya matanya saja yang tampak sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Gadis itu malu, menyadari bahwa si pemilik cerita justru bersikap tenang sementara matanya sendiri sudah dialiri airmata yang tidak karuan dengan hanya mendengarkan penuturannya saja.

"Kau menangis lagi", komentar Nagisa dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir, Hikarina pun menghapus airmatanya sambil tersenyum malu,

"Masa lalumu berat, ya?", ia berkata pada Nagisa, menunjukkan simpatinya, tapi gadis itu menggeleng,

"Lumayan, jika aku menghadapinya sendirian, tapi tidak", sahut gadis berkuncir dua itu,

"Kau...punya saudara?", Hikarina bertanya keheranan, yang membuat Nagisa tersenyum tipis,

"Tidak", ia menjawab,

"Lalu?", Hikarina semakin merasa heran,

"Aku…sejak kecil, sudah tinggal disini, sebagai pelayan kakakmu, jadi aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan kehidupanku sendiri", ia menerangkan dengan nada kasual,

"Dan yah..kau lihat 'kan? Dia itu suka memerintah seenaknya, hingga akhirnya kami jadi bertengkar, dan ibu memarahiku karena tidak patuh pada Pangeran", Nagisa berujar lagi, Hikarina tertegun,

"Tapi sejak ibu meninggal, pertengkaran kami semakin menjadi-jadi, hmm…aku...entah kenapa tidak pernah bisa mematuhinya tanpa bertanya atau bertengkar terlebih dahulu", sambung gadis itu, gantian Hikarina yang tersenyum geli, lalu mengangguk-angguk, mengingat sebuah peristiwa kecil di awal kedatangannya tadi siang, dimana Nagisa sempat menolak perintah Kurapika untuk membuka pintu sebelum pemuda itu menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah Hikarina, adiknya.

"Akh, iya, soal Kuroro itu, kau belum menjawabnya", tanya Nagisa yang tiba-tiba tak lama kemudian,

"Menjawab apa?", jawab Hikarina bingung,

"Menjawab pertanyaanku 'apakah kau menyayanginya seperti menyukainya?', itu", Nagisa bertanya lagi,

"Mmm—", Hikarina mengernyitkan alisnya, "Bagaimana ya..?", ia menanyai dirinya sendiri dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung,

"Kau masih ragu kah? Pada perasaanmu sendiri?", tanya gadis itu dengan suara datar,

"Ragu? Mungkin...", jawab Hikarina pelan, ia terdengar bimbang dan sedih.

"Sepertinya kalian memang harus bertemu, paling tidak satu kali lagi…agar semuanya menjadi jelas", ujar gadis itu setelah hening yang cukup lama, Hikarina menoleh mendengarnya,

"Kau benar", sahutnya, singkat saja, lalu ia kembali menatap lurus kedepan, dimana bayangan taman dan langit malam jatuh di retinanya, membuat ia tersenyum,

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu", Nagisa tiba-tiba berujar dengan nada serius.

Saat itu, Hikarina masih belum mengerti maksud kata-katanya,

"Selamat malam", imbuhnya sembari melompati pagar balkon dan kembali ke kamarnya,

"Ya, selamat malam", balas Hikarina, perasaannya sudah jauh lebih lega sekarang, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur sepanjang sisa malam itu.

* * *

Franklin menatap Kuroro yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya, sudah hampir satu jam berlalu sejak terakhir pemuda itu merespon kata-katanya, lalu berdiri seperti itu dan menatap langit malam Ryuuseigai yang penuh dengan bintang jatuh.

"Dia menyukai pemandangan langit yang seperti ini", tiba-tiba Kuroro berujar tak tentu, Franklin mengerutkan alisnya tapi lalu ia tersadar akan sesuatu,

_"Gadis itu lagi"_, pikirnya,

"Danchou", pria itu berdehem, lalu berjalan mendekati pemuda itu,

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Pakunoda, gadis itu…adikmu, adalah Suku Kuruta", kata Franklin datar, Kuroro pun menoleh kali ini,

"Lalu?", ia merespon dingin, namun rona sedih tetap terdengar dalam suaranya,

"Lebih baik kau tak memikirkannya lagi, dia sudah aman bersama keluarganya, bukan?", sahut Franklin, Kuroro tampak sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, meski itu hanya sekilas, dan setelahnya ia kembali terlihat datar,

"Kau benar, dia lebih aman bersama kakaknya dibandingkan denganku, mungkin…perpisahan ini memang yang terbaik", Kuroro menyahut pasrah, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah tapi bayang-bayang gadis itu selalu membuatnya merasa sedih, hingga mau tak mau perasaan itu terlihat juga,

"Kau yakin tak ingin menemuinya? Kata Pakunoda saat itu dia sedang tak sadarkan diri", ujar Franklin tegas, dia sudah tidak tega menyuruh Kuroro mengenyahkan gadis itu dari pikirannya saat melihat keterpurukan dalam sorot mata pemuda itu,

"Menemuinya…untuk apa?", jawab Kuroro lagi, kali ini suaranya terdengar ragu, ia seperti meragukan dirinya sendiri dengan pertanyaan itu, Franklin pun menghela nafas, memutar keras otaknya untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat,

"Entahlah, bagaimana jika sebenarnya gadis itu ingin bertemu denganmu? Tapi dia lebih tidak kuasa melawan kakaknya, sementara kau menyerah begini, apa menurutmu ini tidak seperti menyiksanya, dan dirimu sendiri?", akhirnya Franklin mengungkapkannya juga, sebuah kalimat yang membuat Kuroro tertegun mendengarnya, itu mungkin saja, bahkan sangat mungkin jika dipikirkan, bagaimanapun, Kurapika atau Hikarina—ia ingat pemuda pirang itu menyebut adiknya itu dengan nama Hikarina—selama ini sangat dekat dengan dirinya, sehingga menjadi wajar jika gadis itu ingin bertemu dengannya, apalagi setelah mereka terpisah selama sepuluh tahun karena ulah Hisoka.

"Kau benar, baiklah, aku akan mencari dan menemuinya", sahut Kuroro, ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya pun ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu sekali lagi, begitu pula dengan kakaknya, ia harus menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman pemuda itu, mengingat terakhir kali pemuda itu sepertinya menduga ialah yang telah berbuat jahat pada Hikarina,

_"Pasti Hisoka yang mengatakannya"_, ia berpikir,

_"Dia sudah merencanakannya selama ini, dan aku terlalu menenggelamkan diriku dalam kebingungan hingga tak menyadari itu semua"_.

Franklin kembali menatap Kuroro, ia terlihat lega mendapati pemuda itu sudah kembali terlihat merencanakan sesuatu,

_"Ah, Kuroro—"_, ia berkata dalam hati, _"Kalau memang gadis itu adalah kekuatanmu, maka aku akan membantumu meraihnya"_, ia menambahkan,

_"Danchou, lihatlah, putramu sudah menemukan kekuatannya sendiri"_, ia berbisik dalam hati sambil menatap langit.

* * *

Hisoka menemukan dirinya berada dalam sebuah ruangan sederhana yang bernuansa putih, mirip kamar rumah sakit yang ada di pinggiran kota.

Ia segera bangun, tak peduli betapa tubuhnya terasa ngilu di beberapa bagian.

"Ugh", keluhnya saat berusaha bangkit, bagaimanapun sekujur tubuhnya terasa bagai di hujani jarum-jarum beracun.

Ia teringat akan peristiwa yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi seperti ini, meskipun dirinya tak mampu mengingat bagaimana akhirnya ia bisa sampai ditempat ini.

Seulas senyum miris terukir diwajahnya, kalah, ia telah dikalahkan oleh seorang pemuda yang telah dibutakan oleh amarahnya namun masih penuh perhitungan, Kuroro Lucilfer, dan jelas ia tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Aku akan kembali dan mengalahkanmu, Lucilfer", ia bergumam, sambil memancarkan aura seorang predator lapar di sekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berdecit dari arah depan, menyentak pria itu dan membuyarkan lamunannya, Hisoka pun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada pintu yang terbuka itu, dimana sosok seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat disana, dengan sebuah nampan berisi beberapa mangkuk besi ditangannya, wanita itu tersenyum,

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya", ia berkata dengan lembut, kemudian ia berjalan kearah samping pria itu,

"Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu, tunggulah", katanya lagi, sambil menaruh nampan itu diatas meja yang berada disamping pria itu, saat wanita itu sudah berada didekat pintu, sebuah senyum terukir lagi diwajah Hisoka, namun senyumnya kali ini terlihat mengerikan,

"Nyonya", ia memanggil wanita itu,

"Ya—", wanita itu berbalik dan hendak menyahut dengan lengkap, yang sayangnya tidak bisa ia lakukan karena kartu Hisoka sudah menusuk dahinya dan membuat kepalanya menempel pada tembok,

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya", ujar sang joker sambil mencabut kembali kartunya yang sudah bernoda darah itu, dan membiarkan tubuh wanita itu jatuh begitu saja.

* * *

Sebuah sentakan pelan membangunkan gadis bermata biru itu,

"Hika-nee, ayo bangun, kita tak punya banyak waktu", ia mendengar teman mungilnya berbicara dengan nada kasual,

"Ngghh", lenguhnya, masih setengah sadar, dengan usaha maksimal untuk bangkit dari tidurnya yang lelap,

"Ayolah, katamu kau ingin bertemu dengan, Kuroro-mu itu, bukan?", tanya gadis itu, masih berusaha membujuk Sang Putri agar ia bangun dari tidurnya,

"Iya…tentu saja", sahut gadis pirang itu,

"Kalau begitu cepat bangun dan bersiaplah, aku akan mengantarmu", Nagisa berujar setelah yakin dirinya telah mendapatkan kesadaran dari gadis itu,

"Eh?!", Hikarina memekik kaget, sekujur inderanya tersadar karena begitu hebatnya kejutan itu,

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?", ia bertanya dengan mata membulat seperti anak rusa yang tertuju pada Nagisa yang berdiri disampingnya, gadis berambut coklat itu tetap pada wajah datarnya, ia bahkan hanya menghela nafas pendek menghadapi keterkejutan gadis itu, yang tampak sedikit berlebihan,

"Bersiaplah, nanti akan kutunjukkan caranya", ia berujar dingin, lalu berbalik dan menuju pintu kamar,

"Temui aku di ruang makan jika kau sudah siap, Hika-nee", kata Nagisa sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu.

* * *

"Aku sudah siap", Hikarina berujar sambil membuka pintu ruang makan, lalu masuk dan mencari Nagisa, yang ternyata sedang merapikan meja makan,

"Hm", sahut gadis itu singkat,

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa, menemui Kuro-nii? Bagaimana jika Kurapika tahu?", tanya gadis itu dengan sedikit nada khawatir terdengar di suaranya,

"Dia tidak akan tahu", jawab Nagisa pendek, sambil menaruh piring-piring dan peralatan makan ditempatnya,

"Kenapa?", Hikarina bertanya lagi, dia semakin penasaran, bagaimana cara menemui Kuro-nii tanpa ketahuan oleh Kurapika, sementara…Ryuuseigai itu pasti jauh sekali dari tempat ini.

"Karena kita akan pergi dengan menggunakan Lukisan Takdir", Nagisa menjawab saat ia sudah selesai dengan persiapan ruang makannya,

"Lukisan Takdir?", ujar gadis itu, yang semakin penasaran, karena semakin Nagisa menjawab, semakin banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya,

"Ikut aku", kata gadis itu akhirnya, nampaknya ia bosan menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang tidak ada habisnya itu,

"Ehm, baiklah", sahut Hikarina sambil mengikuti Nagisa yang berjalan kearah luar ruang makan, dan menuju sebuah pintu kuno diujung lorong,

"Ini…adalah Lukisan Takdir", ujar Nagisa seraya membuka kedua daun pintu yang menutupi sebuah lukisan tua bergambar langit malam yang gelap dan dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang,

"Cantiknya..", puji Hikarina saat matanya menatap lukisan yang mengingatkannya pada langit Ryuuseigai itu,

"Lukisan ini, menggambarkan sebuah keinginan terdalam", papar gadis bermata coklat itu, ia lalu melepaskan dua helai pita hitam yang mengikat rambutnya,

"Ini", Nagisa menyodorkan salah satu dari antara dua pita itu,

"Untuk bisa segera pergi ke dalam Lukisan Takdir, kau harus mengikatkan pita itu ditanganmu", ia menjelaskan pada Hikarina,

"Seperti ini?", tanya gadis itu sambil menunjukkan ikatan di tangan kanannya,

"Ya, dan karena ini adalah perjalanan pertamamu, maka aku akan menemanimu", katanya pada gadis itu, yang meresponnya dengan anggukan,

"Sekarang, pejamkan matamu", perintah gadis berambut coklat itu.

Hikarina menurut, dan kemudian ia merasakan angin berhembus kencang disekitarnya sebelum ia mendengar suara Nagisa lagi,

"Apa ini yang kau sebut Ryuuseigai, Hika-nee?", Hikarina membuka matanya, dia melihat pemandangan yang begitu dikenalnya, bangunannya, langitnya, aromanya, semuanya.

"Ya", katanya lembut, ada rasa senang didalam suaranya,

"Bagus, sekarang cepat temui Kuroro-mu itu, lalu kembali kesini, waktu kita hanya tinggal 30 menit sebelum kakakmu pulang!", Nagisa berujar terburu-buru, ia baru saja sadar kalau waktu mereka sudah sangat sempit!

Hikarina pun berlari, menuju tempat dimana ia paling sering melihat Kuroro, rumahnya.

"Kuro-nii!", ia berteriak memanggil pemuda itu saat membuka pintu.

Kuroro yang sedang termenung di balkon pun terkejut, sepengetahuannya, hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kuro-nii' ia sedikit ragu tapi kemudian tetap memutuskan untuk mencari asal suara itu, memastikan apakah itu suara adik kesayangannya atau bukan.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah memberi izin pada siapapun selain adikku untuk—",

"Kuroro-oniichan!", Hikarina berlari dan melompat, hampir seperti melambung lebih tepatnya, dan langsung memeluk pemuda yang masih berdiri di anak tangga kedua dari bawah itu, membuat Kuroro terheran-heran,

"Kura..pika?", ia bertanya dalam kebingungan dan keterkejutan yang bercampur aduk,

"Ya, ini aku", jawab gadis itu mantap, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, ia lega, gadis kecilnya sama sekali tidak berubah meski sudah 10 tahun mereka terpisah,

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku? Apa Kuro-nii juga takut pada Kurapika?", tanya gadis itu sendu, sedikit isakkan halus terdengar disela kata-katanya, Kuroro membelai rambut pirang gadis yang memeluknya erat sambil membenamkan wajah di bahunya itu, kemudian menyadari betapa gadis itu sudah bertambah tinggi dan rambutnya sudah semakin panjang, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri, tidak sanggup mengatakan bahwa alasan ia tidak menemui gadis itu adalah karena ia merasa sang gadis lebih bahagia bersama keluarganya,

"Kakakmu, namanya Kurapika?", tanya pemuda itu akhirnya, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang mengkhawatirkan itu,

"Hm, iya, dia itu Kurapika yang sebenarnya, kalau aku…namaku seharusnya Hikarina, tapi kalau kakak lebih suka aku menjadi Kurapika, aku akan tetap menjadi Kurapika, untukmu", balas gadis itu tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pelukannya, yang tetap tidak cukup untuk mengungkapkan kerinduannya pada sang kakak selama 10 tahun ini.

Sementara ditempat lain, Nagisa menatap pita hitam ditangannya dengan cemas, 20 menit sudah berlalu sejak gadis itu meninggalkannya disini dan itu artinya, waktu mereka tinggal sedikit lagi, sedang gadis itu belum nampak bahkan batang hidungnya sekalipun.

"Ya Tuhan, Putri, apa yang membuatmu lama sekali", ia berujar pada dirinya sendiri, sambil berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan, dan kemudian berhenti untuk melihat jam sakunya lagi,

"Yah, sepertinya aku memang harus kembali seorang diri", ia berkesah pelan sambil memulai ritual untuk kembali ke rumah dimana Lukisan Takdir berada.

Di tempatnya, Hikarina justru tengah menikmati waktunya bersama Kuroro tanpa menyadari bahwa waktunya untuk pulang sudah lewat,

"Akh! Aku sudah harus pulang!", pekik gadis berambut pirang itu saat menyadari perubahan warna langit Ryuuseigai yang sudah semakin gelap sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya lagi ditanah itu,

"Kuroro-niichan, bisakah kau menemuiku di Astrea, nanti? Waktuku disini hanya 30 menit, dan sepertinya sekarang aku sudah harus kembali, agar Kurapika tidak mengetahuinya", ujar Hikarina sendu sambil menundukkan kepala,

"30 menit? Kurapika, itu sudah lewat, sekarang kau sudah hampir 2 jam berada disini", Kuroro menjawab gadis itu sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya,

"E-eh…2 jam….", Hikarina membulatkan matanya dengan horror sambil menutup mulutnya.

* * *

**Soundtracks Corner**

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku hidup untuk seseorang

Hingga sekalipun kuku-kukuku harus rusak, akan tetap kuusahakan untuk meraihnya

Malam-malam dimana aku memikirkannya dan menangis, bunga dari permata pun bermekaran

Karena dia adalah seseorang yang berharga dan harus kulindungi

_**Dikutip dari lagu Daia no Hana by Yoriko (OST Black Cat)**_

Ke tempat dimana bintang jatuh

Semoga pikiran ini sampai padamu

Meskipun sekarang kita terpisah

Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi

_**Dikutip dari lagu Shizukana Yoru Ni by Tanaka Rie (OST Gundam SEED)**_

* * *

**_Review Answers Corner_**

**Whitypearl:**

Yeah, he is the joker, and perhaps be the main antagonist, so far

As for Kuroro, well, he's just a man with his too complicated thought, and so it was pretty hard for him to think of something like that,

and that is also the reason he couldn't truly told Kurapika, because he's thinking too much, well, shame on him -_-||

Climax? maybe, but you see it yourself, here's the update~

**.**

**Natsu Hiru Chan:**

Ehm, NO

Di cerita ini, ada 2 Kurapika, satu cewek, yang jadi adiknya Kuroro, tapi nama aslinya Hikarina

satu lagi namanya Kurapika, dan dia cowok

Here's the update, I hope you like it!

.

**Shizuku M2:**

Yeah, twins, hehe

Kurapika has awaken in this update so, I hope you like this and...nice to meet you~

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

Okay, it took a very very long time to update this, due to financial issues, and everything, but actually, I've type the draft about a month ago XD

Anyway, thanks for keeping up with this story, see you in the next updates~

End words, review please!


	5. Mend die Bindung von Stolz abgerissen 1

Heeyy!

Officially, this is the first fic I wrote (at least a half of it) in my brand-new-owned Lappy, yeaaayy!

And I want to share this joyful moment with all of my readers and reviewers..so..

Here it is!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei_

_**Genre: **Family, Drama, Suspense, Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Crime, etc._

_**Rate:** T, well, just for safety_

_**Pairing(s):** Kuroro/Fem!Kurapika (known as Hikarina to make difference in the story), etc_

_**Warning:** Divergence, Gender-bender, AR, typo(s), perhaps, etc_

_**Do not flame me about stuff that I've mentions above**_

_**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**_

* * *

**Geschwisterliebe**

**Chapter 5—**_**Mend die Bindung von Stolz abgerissen Part 1 **_

_(Mend the bond torn by pride Part 1)_

L. October

2013

* * *

Suasana hening menyelimuti rumah bernuansa _country_ itu.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang bicara, baik itu seorang pemuda pirang bernama Kurapika yang sedang tenggelam dalam tidur dikamarnya sendiri, ataupun seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan yang duduk disisi tempat tidur seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun, Hikarina.

Dan gadis itulah satu-satunya, satu-satunya penyebab suara dalam rumah itu, dengan suara isakkannya yang terdengar begitu memilukan.

"Hika-nee..maaf...", Nagisa mengulangi permintaan maafnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali, sambil tangan kecilnya terus-menerus membelai rambut pirang Hikarina dengan lembut, raut wajahnya yang cenderung datar menampakkan penyesalan, ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati, terutama bila ia mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam, yang berujung pada keadaan mereka saat ini.

* * *

_Makan malam hari itu berlangsung dengan Kurapika yang menatapnya sinis, lantaran ia telah seenaknya membuat keputusan dan membiarkan Hikarina pergi ke Ryuuseigai untuk menemui kakak angkatnya, Kuroro Lucilfer. _

_"Pangeran, bicaralah, aku tidak suka keheningan seperti ini, menyesakkan", Nagisa mencoba membuka pembicaraan, meski ia tahu yang terlontar nanti pasti bukan hal baik,_

_ "Kenapa aku harus memikirkan perasaanmu, ah, lupakan, anggap aku tidak pernah bicara!", Kurapika menyahut kesal, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sampai tak karuan, Nagisa menyaksikannya sambil memutar bola matanya dengan malas, dia tahu bahwa semarah apapun pangeran mudanya itu, tetap saja dia manusia yang masih butuh pada interaksi dengan sesamanya, dan tentu saja, selain dirinya sendiri, ia tak melihat seorangpun yang bisa diajak bicara oleh pemuda itu._

_ Gadis itu baru akan akan membuka mulutnya, hendak mengucapkan apapun yang bisa menaikkan emosi pemuda berkepala panas itu, tapi suara pintu yang terbuka secara tiba-tiba membuatnya kaget,_

_ "Hika-nee!", Nagisa memekik saat melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang berdiri didepan pintu, dengan kepala tertunduk dan kenampakan fisik yang berantakan sama sekali. _

_"Aku pulang", Hikarina melirih dengan suara yang terdengar parau, Nagisa bisa mendeteksi rona kepedihan yang mendalam di suaranya, dan ia merasa semakin tersudut, _

_"Untuk apa kau pulang? Bukankah kau sudah..", Kurapika yang juga mendengar suara pintu dibuka segera menyambut gadis itu juga, namun sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hikarina mengangkat wajahnya, dan memperlihatkan matanya yang bengkak dan berair, raut wajahnya yang tampak begitu hancur, serta keengganannya mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata kakaknya, _

_"Apa? Kau mau mengusirku juga?", tanya gadis itu sinis, baik Kurapika dan Nagisa sama-sama terpaku dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan dengar, namun pikiran keduanya sama sekali berbeda, _

_"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan air panas dan merapikan kamarmu", Nagisa berujar lebih dahulu, sebagai seorang dayang handal, ia tahu bahwa dalam kondisi seperti ini, Hikarina tidak bisa diajak bicara, dan untuk itu, ia memilih untuk mencoba menawarkan kenyamanan disamping usaha untuk mengundurkan diri, _

_"Tidak, tentu saja", Kurapika berujar tak lama setelahnya, alisnya mengernyit dan ia tampak tidak mengerti dengan perubahan rona bicara adiknya itu, hei, sejak kapan adiknya bisa benar-benar sinis seperti ini? Ia tidak mengerti._

* * *

"Ini bukan salahmu", suara parau Hikarina memecah lamunan Nagisa dan nostalgianya dengan kejadian tadi malam, Nagisa cukup terkejut mendengar hal ini, sudah hampir semalaman Hikarina menangis, dan sudah selama itu pula, ia mendampinginya sambil berlutut disisi tempat tidurnya dan membelai rambutnya dengan penuh rasa sesal.

"I-Ini..salahku..", jawab Nagisa, mata coklatnya menatap balik pada Hikarina dengan tatapan sendu dan penuh penyesalan,

"Kalau saja aku tidak ceroboh, kau tidak akan hancur seperti ini..", ia melanjutkan, Hikarina mengangkat kepalanya yang sudah hampir menempel di bantal, dan membuat ekspresi setengah jijik ketika menyadari bantalnya sudah lembab terkena airmata dan segala yang dikeluarkan olehnya dalam isakkan-isakkannya sejak tadi malam,

"Bukan, kau tidak salah. Kesalahan itu ada padaku", Hikarina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia tersenyum,

"Aku seharusnya tidak terlalu naïf, dan membela Kuro-nii sampai seperti itu", ia berujar lirih, Nagisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan ekspresinya berubah penasaran,

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanya gadis itu akhirnya, Hikarina menghela napas,

"Yah..", dia memulai ceritanya.

* * *

_Hikarina menatap langit sore Ryuuseigai yang semakin gelap dengan mata berbinar-binar. _

_Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak ia kembali ke Ryuuseigai, tanah yang begitu dicintainya, dan hari-hari berlalu dengan begitu indah, Hikarina sampai berpikir untuk mengabadikan tiap detiknya._

_ Namun hari ini adalah yang paling indah, tentu saja. _

_Setelah berbicara dengan Pakunoda mengenai 'cinta' semalaman, Hikarina merasa yakin bahwa yang dirasakannya pada kakak angkatnya itu sudah bukan lagi rasa sayang kakak-adik seperti dulu, dan hari ini, nanti malam, ia akan mengungkapkannya dengan benar._

**_(Bagian dibawah ini bukan Flashback Hikarina, melainkan hanya keterangan semata, mungkin lebih tepat disebut spoiler)_**

_Sementara itu, beberapa kilo dari tempat gadis itu duduk dan menatap langit, di markas pusat Laba-laba tentunya, sedang terjadi sebuah rapat yang cukup rusuh, dan tentu saja, Hikarina tidak mengetahui hal ini._

_"Danchou", Nobunaga berkata, keningnya berkerut dan ekspresinya tampak gusar,_

_ "Seseorang telah memberitahuku, bahwa bayi yang kau besarkan itu, adalah adik dari Si Pengguna Rantai, apa itu benar?", tanya pria berkostum samurai itu, suaranya tampak dipenuhi dengan hasrat membunuh, _

_"Ya", jawab Kuroro tenang, ia bahkan tidak sedikitpun mengerutkan dahinya, dan hal ini tentu saja membuat Nobunaga kesal,_

_ "Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya, heh?!", pria itu berteriak marah, meskipun nampaknya hanya ia saja yang berpikir begitu, mengingat anggota Laba-laba yang lain tetap tenang diposisi duduk mereka masing-masing, entah mungkin karena mereka tidak peduli, atau mereka tidak mendukungnya. _

_"Karena dia adikku", pemuda berambut hitam itu menyahut lagi, suaranya nampak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya, mendengar hal ini, sudah pasti Nobunaga semakin geram, _

_"Kalau kau mencoba membunuhnya, kuanggap itu sebagai tindakan pengkhianatan", Kuroro menambahi, suaranya tampak begitu dingin namun penuh dengan intensitas, seakan-akan itu adalah sebuah perintah mutlak,_

_ "Cih, bukankah kau sudah lebih dahulu berkhianat dengan mendahulukan gadis itu diatas Laba-laba?", tanya Nobunaga geram, gigi-giginya bergemerutuk dengan kesal,_

_ "Tidak", Sang Danchou menjawab lagi, _

_"Karena gadis itu adalah bagian dari Laba-laba, sejak ia menjadi adikku", terangnya datar, dan ini membuat pria samurai itu melirik kearah Franklin yang merupakan salah satu dari tiga anggota kepercayaan Danchou terdahulu, yang merupakan ayah dari Kuroro, bersama ia dan Uvogin. _

_"Itu benar, Nobu, Kurapika, atau siapapun nama adik angkat Danchou, merupakan bagian dari Laba-laba, sejak ia berusia 4 tahun", jawab Franklin perlahan, dia tahu itu bukan hal yang ingin didengar oleh rekannya tapi pada kenyataannya, hal itu memang terjadi, dan sebuah fakta akan tetap menjadi fakta meski dunia meragukannya. _

_Kuroro kembali ke mansion dengan pikiran yang sedikit kacau, disatu sisi, ia menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa jika Kurapika—atau Hikarina—berada disisinya, gadis itu akan selalu hidup dibawah ancaman dan hal itu tidak hanya akan berasal dari Nobunaga saja, masih banyak orang-orang diluar sana yang menjadikannya sebagai target untuk mengancam Laba-laba, namun disisi lain, ia menginginkan keberadaan gadis itu, bersamanya, lebih dari apapun yang bisa ditawarkan dunia kepadanya._

**_(Bagian dibawah ini kembali ke Flashback Hikarina)_**

_Hikarina hampir melompat dari pagar balkon tempat ia duduk ketika bayangan sosok Kuroro terlihat berjalan kearah rumah, tapi untung saja dia masih bisa menguasai pikirannya dan beralih pada alternatif yang lebih aman, yaitu melompat kebelakang dan menyambut Kuroro dipintu masuk. _

_Ia segera berlari masuk dan menuruni tangga, yang terasa sangat panjang, namun akhirnya ia sampai juga. _

_Bertepatan dengan itu, Sang Danchou Laba-laba telah berada didepan pintu dan siap membukanya._

_ "Kuroro-oniichan!", serunya, sekali lagi, seperti saat kedatangannya, ia berlari dan melompat kearah Kuroro yang sudah hafal dengan kelakuan adiknya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menangkapnya, disamping mengetahui ada sesuatu yang begitu ingin disampaikan oleh gadis itu jika ia berlaku seperti ini._

_ "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu", seperti dugaannya, Hikarina berujar dengan nada antusias, menunjukkan kalau hal disampaikannya bukan sesuatu yang buruk, _

_"Apa itu?", tanya Kuroro kasual sambil tetap menahan gadis itu dalam posisi setengah bridal style,_

_ "Akan kuberitahu setelah makan malam, ayo, aku sudah memasak untuk kita", gadis itu mengumumkan dengan nada ceria, _

_"Baiklah", pemuda itu menyerah, membiarkan radiasi keceriaan yang dipancarkan gadis itu menularinya, sesuatu yang sudah begitu lama dirindukannya sejak hari dimana ia kehilangan sang gadis. _

_Ketika makan malam berakhir, Hikarina tampak mempersiapkan diri dan membuat Kuroro semakin penasaran mengenai hal apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh gadis itu padanya. _

_"Ehem", dia berdehem satu kali, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya hingga mata birunya bersanding dengan mata hitam Kuroro, ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan tingkat keseriusan yang kuat, _

_"Setelah memikirkannya selama beberapa hari, aku berhasil meyakini satu hal, Kuro-nii, aku mencintaimu dan ingin menjalani hidup bersamamu", Hikarina berkata dengan tegas, membuat Kuroro nyaris tersendak oleh kopi yang tengah diminumnya saat ini, namun ia tentu saja cukup lihai mengendalikan diri, sehingga dengan segera ia menaruh cangkirnya dan menoleh pada gadis itu, _

_"Kurapika, aku sangat menghargai ungkapanmu, jujur saja", Kuroro berkata dengan intonasi perlahan, _

_"Tapi kata cinta dan ingin hidup bersama itu merupakan sesuatu yang besar, kurasa kau harus memikirkannya lebih lama lagi, hingga kau benar-benar bisa meyakini kebenarannya", papar pemuda berambut hitam itu, mendengar hal ini, Kurapika mengernyitkan alisnya, raut wajahnya yang semula ceria berubah dengan cepat, sekarang ia tampak begitu kesal, _

_"Kau mengatakan itu bukan karena mengganggapku anak kecil kan? Kuharap tidak, Kuro-nii, karena aku benar-benar serius", gadis itu berujar geram, meski dalam hati ia berharap jawaban pemuda itu sesuai dengan keinginannya, Kurapika sudah lelah terus menerus dianggap sebagai adik atau anak kecil oleh kakak angkatnya itu, ia ingin pemuda itu melihatnya sebagai wanita._

_ Hikarina benar-benar telah membuatnya kehabisan kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut untuk beberapa hal, pertama karena ia tidak benar-benar lihai untuk berkelit dari gadis itu, kedua karena ia jadi kembali memikirkan faktor keamanan dan keselamatan gadis itu, ketiga karena separuh dari kata-kata gadis itu cukup benar ditelinganya, bahwa ia mengganggap gadis itu tetap seperti bayi mungil yang dibawanya dihari pemakaman ayahnya, dan terakhir, ia justru mengagumi gadis itu karena ia bisa menghadapi perasaannya dengan begitu lurus, tidak seperti dirinya sendiri yang malah terjebak dalam pertikaian batin yang membingungkan._

_ Pemuda itu diam beberapa saat dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, sementara raut wajah gadis itu terlihat berangsur-angsur normal selama ia memikirkan jawabannya. _

_Ketika akhirnya sebuah rangkaian kalimat jawaban berhasil terbayang dibenaknya, Kuroro tidak berniat membuang waktu lebih lama untuk mengungkapkannya,_

_ "Kurapika, ah tidak, Hikarina", ia memulai penuturannya._

* * *

"Jadi dia menjawab bagaimana?", tanya Nagisa pelan, ia tahu jawabab yang diberikan pemuda itu pasti menyakitkan, dan tidak ingin memaksa Hikarina mengingatnya tapi, sedikitnya ia merasa penasaran juga,

"Itu...", Hikarina menarik napas dalam-dalam, cara yang digunakannya untuk menahan emosi yang bergejolak dibenaknya, dan dia berharap itu berhasil, karena setidaknya Nagisa tidak layak dijadikan pelampiasan atas kekecewaannya terhadap Kuroro, sekalipun dia tahu gadis itu akan baik-baik saja,

"Dia berkata padaku bahwa baginya aku adalah adiknya, tidak lebih, dan dia juga berkata bahwa demi alasan keamanan, aku sebaiknya pulang saja", Hikarina berkata dengan sedikit terbata-bata, baginya itu adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan, namun ia berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa menceritakan hal ini pada gadis yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu adalah sesuatu yang baik,

"Berlebihan memang, tapi aku bisa mengerti alasannya", Nagisa berkomentar dingin dengan suaranya yang datar, Hikarina terkejut, dia mengharapkan Nagisa bisa lebih berpihak padanya dan berkomentar dengan lebih emosional,

"Kenapa?", ia bertanya bingung, entah merasa gadis kecil itu lebih pintar atau dirinyalah yang agak terlalu emosional,

"Mungkin aku belum pernah bertemu, apalagi mengenal Kuroro, tapi kurasa akupun akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika aku berada diposisinya", ungkap gadis itu, mata biru Hikarina membulat penasaran,

"Maksudmu?", kembali Hikarina mengajukan pertanyaan kecil, namun kali ini Nagisa tersenyum tipis,

_"Aku tahu diapun mencintaimu tapi meragukan dirinya sendiri karena suatu alasan, oh, aku tak akan mengatakannya saat ini"_, pikir gadis itu, ia tak ingin menyuapi tuan putrinya ini terlalu jauh, biarlah nanti dia memikirkannya sendiri atau Kuroro yang menjelaskannya karena memang harus dia yang melakukannya,

"Asal kau tahu, hubungan kakak-adikmu dengan pemuda itu sendiri merupakan suatu ikatan istimewa, Hika-nee, dan kurasa dia mencoba menunjukkan rasa tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang kakak, apa itu salah?", papar Nagisa tenang, ia tidak ingin Hikarina menyadari apa yang tengah ia coba untuk sembunyikan, mendengar hal ini, gadis pirang itu menggeleng pelan,

"Tapi aku menginginkan untuk selalu bersamanya, aku mencintainya, Nagisa", akunya dengan penuh kepastian, Nagisa bisa mendengarnya dari cara Hikarina mengakuinya,

"Ya, tapi, hubungan cinta itu sesuatu yang rapuh, Hika-nee, terutama bila tidak ada dasar yang kuat, ayolah, kalian sudah tidak bertemu selama sepuluh tahun, apakah tidak wajar jika hal itu menyebabkan jarak diantara kalian?", jawab Nagisa setengah bertanya, ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berkata sebijak ini, sementara yang ia tahu, ibunya pun bukan wanita yang bijak, dan ia sendiri pun...juga bukan.

Hikarina menggangguk, "Kalau begitu, aku harus bagaimana?", tanya gadis itu polos, raut wajahnya telah berubah dengan drastis, meski sisa-sisa tangis semalaman masih nampak begitu jelas,

"Cobalah untuk memulai dari awal, mungkin kau bisa memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan kedua kakakmu", ujar gadis itu, Hikarina hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan setuju, lalu dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya,

"Nagisa, terima kasih", katanya, dan kali ini sebuah senyuman berhasil terukir diwajah malaikatnya.

"Kakak, aku minta maaf", Hikarina berujar pelan, saat ini ia tengah menikmati sarapan bersama kakak kembarnya, Kurapika, dimeja makan,

"Tak perlu dipikirkan, setidaknya kau sudah lebih baik", jawab Kurapika kasual, namun Hikarina masih bisa merasakan perhatian dalam nada bicaranya,

"Hn, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan? Kakak, kita belum saling mengenal sejak dari kereta waktu itu", Hikarina memberi usul, dan sepertinya Kurapika harus menyesali keputusannya untuk menoleh pada adik kembarnya ketika ia melihat binar-binar dimata ceruleannya, oh, siapa yang bisa menolak tatapan itu?

* * *

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?", Kurapika memutuskan untuk bertanya ketika ia tidak berhasil menebak sendiri alasan dibalik sikap aneh Hikarina hari ini,

"Kemarin kau tampak seperti orang frustasi, Hika, dan hari ini..yah, sikapmu berubah", ia memaparkan kelanjutannya, sambil terus berjalan bersisian dengan saudari kembarnya itu,

"Hm..bagaimana ya, entahlah, aku hanya merasa ingin berbaikan, itu saja", jawab Hikarina santai, ia tampak menikmati pemandangan taman kota yang menjadi tempat tujuan perjalanan santai mereka hari ini,

"Hika, kau tahu kau tidak harus seperti itu, setidaknya tidak dihadapan keluargamu", Kurapika berkomentar dengan nada kasual, dan sontak tiba-tiba Hikarina terpengaruh, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan mata yang sedikit digenangi air,

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus mulai menjelaskannya tanpa terlihat bodoh dan tolol", gadis itu menjawab pelan, nampaknya ia mengatakah hal tersebut dari hatinya,

"Mulai saja dari manapun yang kau suka, Hika, aku tak akan memarahimu", Kurapika berusaha meyakinkan adik kembarnya, walaupun dalam hati ia sedikitnya merasa bahwa hanya separuh dari kata-katanya yang memiliki nilai kebenaran,

"Sungguh, maukah kau berjanji?", tanya Hikarina polos, entah mengapa ia tidak benar-benar merasa yakin dengan kata-kata pemuda itu, sekalipun nadanya serius sekali,

"Errr..itu, aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi kuusahakan tidak", Kurapika meringis, sadar bahwa ia memang tidak berbakat menutupi apapun, entah dari Gon, Killua, Leorio, Senritsu, Nagisa, apalagi Hikarina, oh, hal itu benar-benar merepotkan,

"Umm..baiklah", Hikarina tersenyum tipis, lalu ia mulai menceritakan apa yang diceritakannya pada Nagisa.

"Kau memang bodoh", Kurapika berkomentar singkat ketika ia telah selesai mendengar penuturan gadis itu,

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu, sepenuhnya, dan ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau ceritakan padaku", ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak, rasanya mereka sudah berputar-putar terlalu lama di taman ini,

"Apa itu?", Hikarina bertanya penasaran, ia mengikuti kakaknya yang memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang tersedia, kemudian ia menoleh pada pemuda itu,

"Aku ingin kau menceritakan semua yang terjadi padamu sejak kau bisa ingat, apa benar bahwa Kuroro Lucilfer juga orang yang membuatmu menderita?", Kurapika memulai interogasinya, setelah mendengar penuturan Hikarina tadi, ia jadi sedikit tidak yakin bahwa orang yang memikirkan Hikarina sampai seperti itu, dan menganggapnya adik, bisa tega menyiksanya juga.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan cepat sejak Hikarina menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kurapika sudah mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram, ia merasa bodoh dan terbohongi,

_"Hisoka!"_, gerutunya dalam hati.

* * *

Nagisa menghela napas pendek, sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak kedua anak kembar itu meninggalkan rumah, dan ia menemukan dirinya merasa bosan.

Agaknya ia menyesal menolak ikut dan memaksa kakak-beradik itu pergi berdua saja, tapi kemudian, jika dipikirkan lagi, itu adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah dibuatnya untuk hari ini, bagaimanapun mereka butuh waktu untuk bicara dari hati ke hati, dan ia sudah cukup lelah menjadi perantara diantara keduanya selama ini.

Ia menatap cangkir kopi berwarna putih bersih ditangannya, lalu tersenyum, entah untuk alasan apa.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia terkejut, mendapati dirinya bertingkah seperti orang aneh, memandangi cangkir kopi yang baru selesai dicuci sambil tersenyum-senyum,

"Aku seperti orang gila", gumamnya pada diri sendiri, dengan nada menggerutu, dan dengan itu ia segera mengembalikan cangkir tersebut ke tempatnya di lemari.

Ketika melihat rumah itu rapi, benaknya tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu, yang membuat ia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar tidurnya.

Setibanya ia ditempat itu, Nagisa segera mengambil sebuah amplop putih dari tempatnya di bagian bawah tumpukan pakaiannya, tersembunyi seakan-akan ia menghindarinya,

"Surat dari ayah kandungku", gumamnya, teringat akan hari dimana ia menuliskan sebuah surat untuk ayah kandungnya—ia mendapatkan alamat surat yang ditinggalkan pria itu pada ibunya—sekadar untuk mengabarkan kematian ibunya,

"Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak perlu membukanya", ia berkata lagi, yang lebih terdengar seperti meyakinkan diri sendiri daripada berbicara kepada siapapun,

"Tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya", Nagisa akhirnya menyerah, bagaimanapun ia merasa cukup penasaran mengenai balasan atas surat tangannya yang terlalu singkat.

_Kepada Ayah yang terhormat, _

_Aku mengirimkan surat ini sekadar untuk mengabarkan bahwa ibuku telah meninggal dunia, beberapa jam yang lalu, dan yah...kurasa kau perlu tahu._

_Nagisa_

* * *

Gadis itu merinding, ia tidak menyangka mengingat kata-kata singkat yang ditulisnya dalam surat untuk ayah kandung yang tak pernah dikenalnya selama ia hidup bisa membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri seperti ini.

Rasa gugup menjalari kepalanya ketika ia hampir membuka amplop putih itu, yang bertuliskan nama dan alamat suratnya dibagian depan, tapi kemudian rasa penasaran yang sudah hampir tiga tahun berusaha ditahannya merubuhkan pertahannya, ya, akhirnya gadis itu membukanya juga.

_Kepada Nagisa tersayang, _

_Aku turut berduka cita atas kematiannya, kuharap kau mampu mengatasi rasa kehilangan itu dan menjalani hari-harimu dengan baik. Oh, aku juga berharap kita bisa bertemu suatu hari, Nagisa, meskipun aku meninggalkan ibumu, dan permintaanku ini terasa tidak wajar, tapi sebagai seorang ayah, aku ingin setidaknya bisa melihat seperti apa dirimu._

_Soichiro _

_p.s. Jika kau ingin mengunjungiku, alamatnya…_

* * *

Setetes airmata jatuh disudut mata gadis itu, ia tak menyangka surat formalitasnya dibalas dengan begitu baik, oleh pria itu, ayah kandungnya .

Tapi kemudian, ia berpikir lagi, untuk apa dia pergi dan menemui pria itu, sementara yang dilakukannya adalah kembali pada keluarganya_. _

_"Itu adalah hal yang sia-sia"_, pikir gadis itu kelu, kenyataan itu terlalu pahit dan besar untuk dihadapi olehnya, meskipun sudah hampir 3 tahun berlalu sejak ia menerima surat itu.

"Aku pulang!", tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari pintu masuk, yang membuat Nagisa bergegas menghapus airmata diwajahnya dan bersegera menuju pintu untuk menyambut mereka, ia tidak dalam_ mood_ yang cukup normal untuk menghadapi celaan atau komentar apapun dari pangeran bengis itu.

"Selamat datang", balasnya dengan sedikit rona ceria yang dipaksakan, melihat hal ini, keduanya bersepakat bertanya,

"Ada apa denganmu?", pada gadis itu, yang membuat sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya yang sendu,

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kalian mungkin yang terlalu lelah sampai berhalusinasi", jawabnya, kali ini raut wajahnya terlihat normal lagi, keduanya sampai berpikiran,

_"Aku akan mendapatkan kebenaran sebelum makan malam nanti"_, secara serempak.

* * *

Mata coklat gadis itu menatap sebuah plakat dihadapannya lekat-lekat, ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu saat ini_. _

_"Pangeran, Hika-nee, boleh aku meminta izin?", tanya Nagisa sopan beberapa jam sebelumnya, butuh waktu seminggu lebih untuk bisa membuat kedua anak kembar itu melupakan hari dimana mereka baru saja kembali dari berjalan-jalan dan mendapati Nagisa seperti habis menangis ketika menyambut mereka dipintu._

_ "Hn, tentu saja", jawab Hikarina enteng, sedikitpun ia tidak menunjukkan keberatan,_

_ "Kau ingin pergi kemana?", Kurapika menginterogasi pelayannya itu, berbeda dengan adiknya, pemuda itu memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang lebih tinggi untuk dimintai izin, Nagisa menghela napas, ia tahu dirinya harus bisa menjawab satu pertanyaan itu dengan baik, atau ia tak akan mendapat izin sama sekali dan akan terlibat dalam perang mulut melawan Pangeran Kuruta itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, oh, tentu saja ia ingin menghindarinya, _

_"Aku akan menemui ayahku", jawabnya menyerah, selang beberapa menit tadi ia sempat berpikir untuk menjawad dengan jawaban yang lain tapi kemudian menemukan bahwa tak ada yang lebih mudah daripada jujur. _

_"Baiklah, tapi tidak lama, mungkin sekitar 3 hari", Kurapika membalas datar, _

_"Terima kasih"._

Seandainya Nagisa tahu, ketika ia berbalik untuk merapikan pakaiannya, gadis berambut pirang yang dikenal dengan nama Hikarina itu berkata kepada saudaranya,

"Tidakkah menurutmu dia sedikit lebih pendiam akhir-akhir ini?", dan kemudian pemuda itu menjawab,

"Lebih dari yang kaubayangkan, aku bahkan bisa bertaruh kalau dia baru akan menceritakan kenapanya seusai perjalanan ini". Mata biru Hikarina mengerjap beberapa kali, ia merasa dirinya salah dengar, hei, sejak kapan Kurapika berbicara tentang orang dengan nada sebaik itu? Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, setidaknya saat ini, ia punya sesuatu untuk bisa menyerang Nagisa balik, setelah selama ini gadis itu selalu menyerangnya dengan tebakan yang benar tentang perasaan ia kepada Kuroro.

Kembali ke tempat dimana tadi Nagisa, gadis bermata coklat itu, menatap plakat nama dihadapannya secara lekat, kemudian sesekali ia melihat kearah kertas putih ditangannya,

"Ini..benar rumahnya?", gumam gadis itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari arah puri besar itu, dan rupanya yang agak aneh menurut pengamatannya.

Tapi apapun itu, ia berpikir untuk mengesampingkannya guna memupuk rasa percaya dirinya untuk menemui ayah kandungnya.

Tiga detik yang terasa hampir seperti tiga jam berlalu dan Nagisa menemukan dirinya berbalik, hendak pergi dan menjauhi rumah itu untuk selamanya.

Ia merasa tak begitu memerlukan sosok ayahnya, karena toh selama ini ia baik-baik saja tanpa kehadirannya.

Namun rasa penasaran yang menghantuinya mengalahkan semua itu, dan dalam hitungan detik berikutnya, Nagisa telah menekan bel dipagar,

"Selamat datang", sapa suara mesin yang diduganya berasal dari bel pagar, karena tak lama kemudian, pagar besar berwarna kemerahan itupun terbuka.

Dengan rasa gugup yang segera menyerangnya dalam sekali waktu, ia memutuskan untuk melangkah maju, sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

Dan beberapa menit setelahnya ia telah berada tepat didepan pintu masuk,

"Nagisa?", suara bariton seorang pria yang terdengar agak tua menyambutnya ketika pintu dibuka, membuat gadis yang tengah memendarkan matanya kesekeliling rumah pun memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok itu.

Sesosok pria bertubuh tegap dengan rambut kemerahan—yang diduga Nagisa merupakan ayahnya—telah berdiri dihadapannya, matanya yang tua namun masih memancarkan tatapan tajam tampak menelaah gadis itu, seolah mencari bukti bahwa ia benarlah orang yang dicarinya,

"Ya", jawab gadis itu, suaranya terdengar begitu gugup dan ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya,

"Masuklah", pria itu berujar lagi, kali ini ia mengagetkan sang gadis, yang mengira dirinya akan diinterogasi lebih jauh sebelum diizinkan masuk.

Perlahan tapi pasti, gadis itu menjejeri langkah pria itu tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari lantai dan kakinya sendiri, masih belum berani mengangkat pandangannya meski pria itu sudah mengizinkannya masuk.

Ia sendiri tidak begitu menyadari bagaimana akhirnya ia duduk disebuah kursi di meja makan bersama sosok tadi, yang berbicara padanya,

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan ibumu", ujar pria itu, yang mengejutkan sang gadis dan segera membawa perhatiannya kembali ke dunia nyata,

"Benarkah?", Nagisa bertanya balik, ia memang tidak begitu menaruh perhatian pada kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan pria itu sebelumnya, dan tidak berpikir untuk itu, tapi kalimat yang satu itu benar-benar menarik,

"Hahaha, tentu saja, kecuali warna rambut dan matamu, kurasa itu milikku", jawab sang pria sambil tertawa kecil, ia tidak menduga putrinya adalah seorang gadis pemalu seperti ini, mengingat ibunya termasuk wanita yang cukup atraktif dan percaya diri ketika mereka bertemu dulu,

"Oh, ada tamu rupanya", sebuah suara yang tidak familiar terdengar lagi, membuat percakapan yang baru saja mulai itu terhenti sejenak,

"Ah, iya, Hisoka, perkenalkan, ini Nagisa, adikmu", pria itu mengenalkannya pada sosok lain yang diduga oleh Nagisa sebagai putra sah dari pria itu,

_"Hi-Hisoka?"_, Nagisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati, entah kenapa firasatnya amat buruk mengenai hal ini.

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWER COLUMN**

_**Katzura Ryukomi:**_

Thanks for the review, eventhough you read this because I insisted, I'm so happy to read your review~

* * *

**A/N:** If any of you ever thought that the last scene was kind of rushed, well, I think it is, and I also sorry for make this chapter rather shorter than the last,

I just can't find anything to add to this story anymore..hehe XD

But nevertheless, please let me know what you think of this story by reviewing so I can fix it or make it up to you.

Wish you a happy sunday, minna-san!


	6. Mend die Bindung von Stolz abgerissen 2

Minna-saan~

Actually, I've been thinking so many times to publish this chapter, because..well, you know..the lack of words it has

But then I decided to publish it anyway, since I could found nothing to add to this chapter

Well then, hope you like the updates!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi_

_**Gueststar:** Nagisa Yamada (I called her 'Nagisa' only in this story) from A Lollipop and A Bullet manga by Sakuraba Kazuki_

_**Genre: **Family, Drama, Suspense, Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Crime, Semi-Romance, etc._

_**Rate:** T, well, just for safety_

_**Pairing(s):** Kuroro/Fem!Kurapika (known as Hikarina to make difference in the story), etc_

_**Warning:** Divergence, Gender-bender, AR, typo(s), perhaps, etc_

_**Do not flame me about stuff that I've mentions above**_

* * *

**Geschwisterliebe**

**Chapter Sechts— Mend die Bindung von Stolz abgerissen Part 2**

_(Mend the bond torn by pride Part 2)_

L. October

2013

* * *

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak Nagisa kembali ke rumah itu, dan gelagatnya sudah mencurigakan sejak saat itu, namun si kembar Kurapika dan Hikarina tidak bisa menemukan waktu dan cara yang tepat untuk menanyai gadis itu.

Alih-alih menanyakan, mereka justru semakin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk lebih saling mengenal lagi, dan ini tentu saja membuat persamaan diantara mereka semakin terlihat, disamping perbedaan yang mereka miliki.

Satu waktu Hikarina meminta Kurapika menemaninya ke salon untuk memotong rambut, dan saat pulang ke rumah mereka sudah terlihat seperti layaknya anak kembar identik lainnya, kecuali karena perbedaan gender tentu saja.

Di waktu lain Kurapika mengajak Hikarina pergi ke toko buku, dan kembali dengan tambahan buku yang memenuhi dua rak di perpustakaan mereka, lalu keduanya sibuk membaca buku-buku yang baru dibeli itu hingga larut, hingga ketika pagi tiba mereka sarapan seperti orang yang sudah kelaparan selama 3 hari, dengan tampang kusut dan mata berkantung karena tidak tidur semalaman.

Akibatnya, Nagisa marah karena keduanya menghabiskan persediaan makan untuk seminggu dalam satu hari, lebih tepatnya satu pagi, dan sebagai hukuman, dia menyuruh kedua anak kembar itu berlanja dan sekali lagi mereka kehilangan kesempatan untuk menanyai Nagisa soal perubahan sikapnya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Aku tak akan mengampuni kalian kalau sampai menghabiskan persediaan seminggu lagi, benar-benar merepotkan", Nagisa berkomentar ketus ketika menyambut dua keturunan kerajaan itu di pagi hari, dan tentu saja, kalimat panjangnya itu mampu membangunkan seluruh indera mereka yang segera mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan sementara gadis itu masih sibuk dengan apapun yang tengah disiapkannya untuk mereka,

"Tidak, hari ini aku akan mengajak Hikarina menemui teman-temanku, kau tak perlu khawatir", Kurapika menyahut sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkir dan menyeruputnya perlahan-lahan, dia tidak ingin lidahnya terbakar karena panas dari minuman itu,

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu", Nagisa berkata sambil mengangkat masakannya dan menghidangkannya, dua piring panekuk panas dan jejeran topingnya.

"Tapi setelah itu mereka akan bertamu kesini", Kurapika menambahkan, tepat ketika Nagisa baru selesai meletakkan panekuk itu di bagiannya, gadis itu menghela napas, seperti menahan sesuatu yang kemungkinan besar amarahnya, sebelum menoleh pada Tuannya,

"Pesankan pizza atau apapun, aku tidak akan berada dirumah malam ini", balas gadis itu sambil melangkah pergi menuju dapur untuk mendapat panekuk untuk dirinya sendiri dan makan bersama kedua tuannya itu

. Kurapika dan Hikarina bertukar pandang ketika mendengar jawaban itu, lalu setelah beberapa menit sepertinya secara telepatik mereka memutuskan Hikarina-lah yang berbicara mewakili keduanya,

"Kau hendak kemana?", sambil melemparkan tatapan bertanya-tanya pada gadis berambut coklat tembaga itu, Nagisa tidak menyahut hingga ia selesai mencuci piring,

"Menemui seseorang", jawabnya singkat, suaranya terdengar datar, tapi cukup untuk membuat Hikarina melirik kearah saudaranya, berharap dapat menggodanya tentu saja.

Sekilas, hanya sekilas saja, Hikarina melihatnya, perubahan raut wajah saudara kembarnya itu, dan dia dapat mengenalinya sebagai perasaan yang dirasakannya pada Kuroro, lalu Hikarina menghela napas, berdoa dalam diam agar cerita mereka tidak berakhir setragis dirinya.

"Ayo berangkat", tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Kurapika, dan saat tersadar dari lamunannya, pemuda itu sudah mengulurkan tangannya, maka dengan canggung Hikarina pun menyambutnya, sambil diam-diam berharap ia tidak melamun terlalu lama dan membuat saudaranya itu menanyakannya karena ia pasti tidak bisa menjawabnya.

* * *

"Namaku Hikarina", gadis itu berujar dengan nada sopan ketika sang kakak mempertemukannya dengan ketiga pemuda itu.

Benak sang gadis berpikir ketika ia mengamati mereka satu-persatu, Kurapika memang sudah menceritakan sedikit tentang ketiganya, tapi ia tidak menyangka pertemuan mereka malah akan menjadi secanggung ini,

"Aku Gon Freecs, kau bisa memanggilku Gon!", seru anak berambut hitam itu, mata coklatnya terlihat senang ketika ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan gadis itu, Hikarina tersenyum, ia merasa sedikit lega karena ternyata pemuda bernama Gon ini kedengaran cukup supel,

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Gon", ia menjabat tangan Gon yang terulur kearahnya,

"Killua", ujar seorang yang lain lagi, Hikarina menoleh ketika mendengar suaranya, dingin tapi kekanakan, kombinasi yang aneh.

Pemuda itu memiliki penampilan yang sangat kontras dengan Gon, dengan rambut putih, mata biru keunguan, dan kulit yang juga putih, membuatnya sedikit teringat akan Kuroro di masa kecilnya,

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Killua", Hikarina mencoba beramah-tamah, sikap Killua yang cenderung dingin membuatnya kesulitan untuk menentukan apakah ia seharusnya mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan atau tidak.

"Ehem, aku Leorio Paladiknight, senang bertemu denganmu, Nona Hikarina", Leorio berkata dengan nada setengah merayu sambil mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu, seketika wajah sang gadis bersemu merah, dia jarang mendapatkan perhatian semacam ini dari laki-laki disekitarnya,

"Jangan berlama-lama, Leorio, aku tidak mau tangan Hika terkontaminasi oleh liurmu", Kurapika bertindak cepat, ia segera menarik tangan adiknya dengan protektif dan menjauhkannya dari Leorio, kemudian ia menoleh pada Hikarina yang masih merona malu,

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, Hika", Kurapika mengingatkan gadis itu, membuatnya menggangguk,

"Heh, apa-apaan kau, Kurapika?!", protes Leorio, mengingat cara Kurapika mengatakan hal tadi membuatnya terlihat seperti pria hidung belang, dan tentu saja ia tidak terima dikatai seperti itu,

"Biarkan saja, Hikarina kan adikku", Kurapika membalas dengan keras, dan keduanya hampir saja terlibat pertengkaran yang tidak perlu kalau bukan karena Gon segera menengahi mereka,

"Sudah, sudah, kalian berdua, lebih baik kita makan sekarang", ujar Gon sambil berdiri diantara keduanya,

"Kalian berdua kekanakan sekali", timpal Killua, yang mendapat respon berupa lirikan tajam dari Kurapika, dan kepalan tinju dari Leorio, namun tidak dipedulikannya.

Hikarina menyaksikan kejadian itu dalam diam, lalu kemudian ia tertawa kecil, "Aku setuju. Kakak, Kak Leorio, kalian kekanakan sekali", komentarnya.

* * *

"Lucilfer?", Nagisa bertanya dengan nada heran, buru-buru ia menaruh cangkir tehnya keatas meja dan menguasai diri, walaupun kalau boleh jujur, nama itu terdengar bagai halilintar di siang bolong yang menyambar telinganya manakala disebutkan,

"Ya, Lucilfer", ayahnya tertawa, diikuti senyum mistis Hisoka, kakak seayahnya, Nagisa menelan ludahnya,

"Kakakmu hampir berhasil memporak-porandakan satu-satunya pewaris keluarga itu, yah, dan sebentar lagi keluarga itu pasti runtuh dengan sendirinya karena tidak adanya pewaris setelahnya", terang pria berambut kemerahan itu, sontak, berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepala gadis berambut coklat tembaga itu, membuatnya mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha untuk menahan semua itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan keluarga itu?", gadis itu bertanya dengan hati-hati, ia merasa berkewajiban mencaritahu alasan dibalik keinginan keluarganya untuk menghancurkan pewaris keluarga itu, Kuroro Lucilfer, yang notabene-nya merupakan orang yang paling dicintai oleh gadis yang dianggapnya bagai saudara itu, Hikarina.

"Oh, benar juga, kau belum tahu", Soichiro, pria tua berambut merah itu, menanggapi putri semata wayangnya,

"Hisoka, maukah kau menunjukkan sejarahnya pada adikmu?", ia menoleh pada sosok pemuda berambut merah yang dikenal dengan nama Hisoka itu, mata coklat gadis itu mengikuti sorot mata ayahnya dengan tatapan bingung,

"_Ada apa ini sebenarnya?_", ia bertanya dalam hati.

Dalam beberapa menit setelahnya, Nagisa menemukan dirinya mengikuti sang kakak, yang memimpin jalan menuju apa yang disebut ayah mereka sebagai, 'Ruang Diorama'.

Ketika mereka akhirnya tiba didepan sebuah pintu besar berwarna kemerahan yang terbuat dari kayu cendana yang beraroma wangi, dan harumnya masih terasa meski gadis itu yakin sekali bahwa pintu tersebut sudah ada dari masa yang sangat lampau, jauh sebelum kelahirannya,

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu, dan kau bisa melihat visualisasinya melalui diorama-diorama itu", Hisoka menjelaskan pada adik tirinya itu, nada suara cukup kasual ketika ia mengatakannya, meski begitu, rona mistis pada suara pemuda itu tetap membuat Nagisa merinding sedikit.

Lalu dimulailah cerita itu, dengan sebuah adegan dimana dua orang pemuda berjabat tangan, "Itu Ayah dan Vladimir Lucilfer, Pimpinan Ryodan, pada awalnya", terang Hisoka, Nagisa mengangguk, lalu memperhatikan bagaimana dua sosok pemuda itu berjalan beriringan, yang melambangkan bagaimana perjalanan mereka dalam kehidupan yang sesungguhnya,

"Conrad?", tanya Nagisa pelan, ia menoleh pada Hisoka dan berharap dapat menemukan jawaban yang dicarinya,

"Itu nama asli ayah", Hisoka menjawab pendek, kemudian mereka meneruskan perjalanan, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba pada babak cerita yang membuat Nagisa mengerutkan keningnya,

"Pengkhianatan…apa yang terjadi?", ia bertanya lagi, kali ini Hisoka menghela napas pendek,

"Menurut cerita ayah, ketika itu mereka tengah berada dalam satu misi pencurian rahasia, yang hanya dilakukan oleh mereka berdua", Hisoka memulai penuturannya, ia mengangkat pandangannya ke langit-langit, membuat gadis itu semakin penasaran karena ceritanya mulai terdengar menyakitkan,

"Ketika itu Vladimir terluka parah, dan ayah mengorbankan dirinya agar pria itu bisa pulang pada putranya yang masih berusia 9 tahun, Kuroro, dikarenakan anak itu tidak memiliki siapapun kecuali dirinya", pemuda berambut merah itu meneruskan kisahnya, dan caranya menuturkan kisah itu membuat Nagisa dapat merasakan rasa pahit didalamnya,

"Lalu?", gadis itu bertanya lagi, dan kali ini, Hisoka menoleh kearahnya dengan sorot mata yang cenderung terlihat sedih,

"Setahun kemudian, ayah akhirnya bisa bebas dari para penjaga harta yang mereka curi itu, dan ia tentu saja segera kembali ke Ryodan", ujar Hisoka,

"Aku tidak begitu tahu bagaimana detil kisahnya, tapi yang pasti ayah mengatakan bahwa ketika ia kembali, seluruh anggota Laba-laba mengganggapnya pengkhianat yang telah menyebabkan kematian Danchou mereka".

* * *

Kurapika dan Hikarina duduk bersandar sambil merebahkan kepala mereka di sofa besar yang berada di ruang tengah,

"Aku tidak tahu kalau membereskan rumah setelah ada tamu itu benar-benar menguras tenaga", sebuah keluhan terlontar dari bibir gadis itu,

"Yah, dan hebatnya Nagisa belum juga pulang", sambung Kurapika, dia dan saudarinya terlihat benar-benar kelelahan usai membereskan rumah setelah tamu-tamu itu pergi.

CKLEK.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, sontak kedua bersaudara itu segera menoleh, berharap yang datang adalah seorang gadis berambut coklat tembaga yang mereka kenal dengan nama Nagisa,

"Aku pulang", suara gadis itu terdengar, membuat keduanya segera bernapas lega.

Nagisa tidak mengatakan hal lain ketika ia sampai dirumah itu, dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk, ia berjalan begitu saja dan melewati kedua tuannya seakan-akan mereka tidak berada disana,

"Kau baik-baik saja?", Hikarina bertanya dengan nada khawatir, gerak-gerik dan tingkah laku gadis itu membuatnya mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika ia dan Kurapika baru kembali dari berjalan santai di taman kota,

"Ya, aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri", jawab gadis mungil itu, suaranya terdengar sedikit serak, dan itu mengundang pertanyaan dalam benak gadis pirang itu, sementara kakak kembarnya memutuskan untuk angkat tangan ketika mendengar nada bicara sang gadis.

"Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu", Kurapika berkata dengan nada datar, kemudian ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa.

Sekali lagi gadis itu tidak memberikan respon apapun, hanya meneruskan perjalanannya hingga ia menghilang dari pandangan kedua tuannya.

"Serius, Kurapika, jika kau seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau menjomblo seumur hidup", Hikarina memecah keheningan diantara keduanya setelah Nagisa menghilang dari pandangan mereka, mendengar hal tersebut, Kurapika mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Terserah, lagipula aku juga tidak butuh, kau dan gadis itu sudah cukup membuatku repot", komentarnya sinis, Hikarina memutar bola matanya dengan malas ketika mendengar ini, sambil merutuki diri sendiri dalam hati, seharusnya ia tahu kalau kakaknya memang tidak tanggap dalam masalah semacam ini,

"Aku akan melihat keadaannya, barangkali dia butuh teman", Hikarina berkata sambil berdiri,

"Dia bilang 'butuh waktu sendiri', Hika, apa itu kurang jelas?", Kurapika membalas adiknya,

"Jelas sekali kalau itu bertentangan dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia butuhkan", sahut Hikarina sebelum ia beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan pemuda itu tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya,

"Ugh, merepotkan", gerutunya sambil kembali merebah di sofa.

* * *

"Nagisa?", Hikarina membuka pintu kamar gadis itu, dilihatnya sosok mungil Nagisa meringkuk diatas tempat tidurnya, sambil menghela napas, ia menutup pintu itu pelan-pelan dan beranjak kesisi sang gadis,

"Ada masalah apa? Bisakah kau menceritakannya?", tanya gadis pirang itu dengan suara yang lembut, dibelainya rambut Nagisa yang hari ini terurai lepas tanpa pita hitam yang biasa dikenakannya,

"Entahlah", jawab Nagisa pendek, ia terdengar frustasi dan bingung, Hikarina pun mengambil inisiatif untuk memeluknya pelan,

"Ceritakanlah, seperti aku selalu menceritakan padamu tentang diriku", ia berbisik,

"Hika-nee…", lirih gadis itu, "Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk menemui ayah kandungku", Nagisa memulai penuturannya, dan ia mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya,

"D-dan..disana, aku bertemu kakakku…", ia melanjutkan, Hikarina mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali ketika mendengar hal itu,

_"Gadis ini baru saja menemui keluarganya kan? Mengapa ia menangis?"_, pikirnya.

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu siapa dia", seolah menjawab pertanyaan Hikarina, gadis itu berujar lagi,

"Aku ingin tahu, katakanlah", pinta Hikarina, suaranya terdengar tegas meski ia diliputi oleh keraguan, Nagisa menghela napas, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas,

"Hisoka", ia menyebutkan nama kakaknya.

"Eh?", tanya Hikarina, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau gadis mungil yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah adik dari Hisoka, pria yang menculik dan menyekapnya selama bertahun-tahun, karena penampilan dan sikap mereka sangat bertolak belakang,

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Hika-nee, Hisoka adalah kakakku", Nagisa mengulang pernyataannya, dan kali ini, setetes airmata jatuh kepipinya, dan dengan cepat ia mengusapnya, sebelum Hikarina sembuh dari syok-nya karena mendengar kenyataan yang begitu mengejutkan seperti itu,

"L-lalu?", gadis itu bertanya dengan nada terbata-bata, nampaknya ia masih kesulitan menerima fakta baru yang sangat mengagetkan itu,

"Dia menceritakan semuanya padaku, semua, termasuk penculikanmu dan…alasan dibaliknya", jawab Nagisa pelan, meski airmata masih menguasainya, tapi sepertinya ia tetap memilih untuk meneruskan ceritanya,

"B-bolehkah aku mengetahuinya?", Hikarina bertanya getir, pertanyaan itu memang selalu bergema dikepalanya sejak ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada dalam penjara 10 tahun silam.

"Tentu", jawab Nagisa dalam isakkan lemahnya.

_Tidak hanya tuduhan, Genei Ryodan bahkan mengirimkan salah seorang dari anggota mereka untuk membunuhnya, yaitu seorang pria dengan nomor keanggotaan 4._

_ Ia tentu saja tidak terima akan hal ini dan memutuskan untuk menghancurkan Genei Ryodan serta putra Vladimir, Kuroro, agar arwah pria itu tersiksa dialam sana. _

_Maka dimulailah semua itu dengan cerita kematian dirinya, meski sesungguhnya ia hanya mengganti namanya, dan pindah keluar negeri._

_ Lalu ia menyuruh Hisoka, putranya, untuk menyusup kedalam Laba-laba guna mencari informasi yang mereka butuhkan untuk kehancuran Laba-laba, dan benarlah, Genei Ryodan dibawah kepemimpinan Kuroro Lucilfer memiliki celah, yaitu adik angkatnya yang bukan merupakan anggota Laba-laba. _

_Selama 10 tahun Hisoka terus berlatih untuk bisa bertarung dengan Kuroro satu lawan satu, sebelum nanti ia menghadirkan adik sang Danchou dan membunuhnya tepat didepan Laba-laba, menghancurkan sebagian dari mereka, dan membereskan sisanya._

_ Namun takdir berkata lain, di tahun ke-10, ia bertemu dengan Kurapika, yang merupakan saudara kandung dari adik angkat Kuroro yang belakangan diketahui bernama Hikarina. _

_Ia dan ayahnya pun berdiskusi, hingga mereka mendapatkan solusi lain yang lebih baik, yakni membuat pemuda Kuruta itu menghabisi Laba-laba untuk mereka._

Hikarina bergidik mendengar penuturan gadis itu, ia tidak menyangka, bahwa cerita aslinya serumit itu, dengan alasan yang cukup masuk akal tapi jauh diluar perkiraannya,

"Setelah mendengar itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi", Nagisa berkata dengan suara parau, dan perkataannya sukses mengembalikan Hikarina ke alam nyata,

"Hika-nee, aku…aku tidak bisa, dan tidak sanggup, jika harus mengikuti arah mereka dan…menghancurkan orang yang kau cintai", lirih gadis itu, Hikarina terenyuh mendengarnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa kedekatan yang terjalin….tunggu,

"Kau tidak bisa menghancurkan orang yang kucintai atau….kau tidak ingin berada di pihak yang berlawanan dengan kak Kurapika?", gadis bermata biru itu menggoda Nagisa ketika sebuah fakta terbersit dikepalanya, jika Kurapika sudah mengetahui kebenaran soal dirinya, ia pasti akan bergabung dengan Kuroro dan melawan Hisoka, yang artinya melawan Nagisa juga jika ia berdiri untuk keluarganya,

"Ngg..itu..", jawab Nagisa ragu dengan semburat merah muda menghiasi pipinya, "A-Aku…", gadis itu kehilangan kemampuan merangkai kata dalam sekejap, membuat Hikarina tersenyum geli,

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun aku sudah tahu", ia berkata sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Nagisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah sebal, dia paling tidak suka menjadi pihak yang terdesak seperti sekarang ini, dan bukannya mengubah topik, Hikarina justru melebarkan senyuman diwajahnya dan menatap langsung mata coklat Nagisa yang kali ini tidak terlihat berbahaya,

"Nah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku", ia bertanya jahil, "Apa yang kau sukai dari kakakku?", lanjutnya tepat sasaran.

Nagisa membuang muka ketika pertanyaan ini sampai ke telinganya, meskipun itu tidak cukup karena wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ke telinganya,

"Aku tidak tahu maksud pertanyaanmu", gadis itu berkilah, masih menolak untuk menatap mata biru Hikarina yang mengingatkannya pada seorang yang memiliki mata yang serupa,

"Jangan berlagak pilon, Nagisa, aku tahu kau mengerti", Hikarina mendesak gadis itu dengan pernyatannya yang lurus, Nagisa menghela napas panjang, mencoba meredakan emosinya sambil memikirkan kembali mengenai topik asli pembicaraan mereka ini,

"Yah, kau benar….aku memang tidak ingin berdiri dipihak yang berlawanan dengan kau, ataupun kakakmu", ia menjawab dengan nada menyerah,

"Dan kumohon, biarkan ini menjadi rahasia antara kita saja, terutama bahwa aku—", gadis itu menghela napas sekali lagi, "Aku adalah adik seayah dari Hisoka".

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan teman-teman Pangeran?", tanya gadis berambut tembaga itu kasual, ia sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik pagi ini, bahkan Hikarina sempat mengira bahwa semalam ia bermimpi, tapi untung saja bekas tangisan disekitar mata gadis itu membuatnya yakin bahwa percakapan mereka semalam bukanlah mimpi semata.

"Tidak buruk, tapi kau tahu, Kurapika benar-benar bertingkah kekanakan ketika salah seorang temannya mengecup punggung tanganku", Hikarina membalas pertanyaan itu, tepat ketika Kurapika bergabung dengan mereka untuk makan pagi,

"Aku lebih baik menyuruh Kuroro Lucilfer menikahimu daripada membiarkan Leorio menggodamu terus, dia mungkin baik, tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayakanmu padanya", Kurapika berkomentar spontan, seperti membenarkan tindakannya yang melarang Leorio terlalu merayu adiknya yang masih terlalu polos tentang masalah semacam itu,

"Oh", Nagisa menjawab keduanya dengan nada tidak tertarik, konsentrasinya masih terpusat pada masakannya pagi ini, chocolate pie.

Hikarina yang juga mendengar pernyataan kakaknya itu hanya bisa terdiam, kemudian ia mencubit pipi kirinya, memastikan ia tidak sedang bermimpi,

_"Sakit"_, batinnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sepanjang sisa makan pagi, ketiga orang itu cukup sibuk bercanda atau saling menggoda secara tersirat, dan dalam hal ini, tentu saja Hikarina memiliki poin lebih unggul dari kedua orang lainnya.

"Apa acara kalian hari ini?", tanya gadis berkuncir dua itu datar dari tempatnya di dapur, mencuci piring seperti yang biasa dikerjakannya,

"Menghabiskan waktu dirumah kedengarannya cukup menyenangkan", jawab keduanya serempak, yang membuat gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu tertawa kecil,

_"Anak kembar memang seperti ini 'kan?"_, batinnya.

"Tapi kemudian…tidak juga", Kurapika tiba-tiba berbicara setelah diam beberapa saat, kedua gadis itu menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan heran,

"Hika, aku ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu, Kuroro Lucilfer", ia melanjutkan dengan nada datar, tentu saja gadis pirang itu terkejut mendengarnya,

"A-Apa? K-Kakak..? Menemui..Ku-Kuronii?", ia bertanya terbata-bata, sementara mata birunya membulat dan wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat,

"Iya, memangnya kau ada masalah dengan itu?", Kurapika menyahut cuek,

"Kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya bukan? Bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang menyiksamu..lalu, dimana masalahnya?", dia meneruskan ucapannya.

Hikarina menenggak ludahnya gugup, baru saja ingat kalau ia hanya memberitahu Nagisa mengenai pertengkarannya dengan Kuroro dikarenakan pemuda itu menganggapnya 'anak kecil' dan ia tidak yakin bisa menjelaskan hal yang sama kepada Kurapika, tidak setelah mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu memiliki beberapa kesamaan sudut pandang dengan Kuroro.

* * *

_**A/N:** Please note that I'm very aware of the fact that the updates getting shorter and shorter each time, well, I can't blame anyone for that but me. Anyways, please let me know what you think of this story through your reviews so I can come back to you, of may you guys could add some more ideas for this fic continuation. _

_Though my plan is, the ending is getting near, hehe._

_And last thing, I hope you guys know that I love you all, my silent readers of reviewers, you guys meant a lot to me whether you share me your names or not._

_See you later~_


	7. Wie Die Geschiste Endet…

Minna-san!

I have to informed you that this might be the last official chapter for Geschwisterliebe...

And I would like to thank you all for staying with me till the end, you don't know how nice it is but it's means more than everything to me

In case I would add an extra chapter for this story, I didn't put it to complete yet, and..

Without wasting more of your precious time, let me present to you all...

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi_

_**Gueststar:** Nagisa Yamada (I refer her with 'Nagisa' only in this story) from A Lollipop and A Bullet manga by Sakuraba Kazuki_

_**Genre: **Family, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Semi-Romance, etc._

_**Rate:** T, well, just for safety_

_**Pairing(s):** Kuroro/Fem!Kurapika __(known as Hikarina to make difference in the story)_, Male!Kurapika/Random-girl (haven't decided the names and so on), etc

_**Warning:** Divergence, Gender-bender, AR, typo(s), perhaps, etc_

_**Do not flame me about stuff that I've mentions above**_

* * *

**Geschwisterliebe**

**Chapter Sieben—Wie Die Geschiste Endet…**

_(How The Story Ends…)_

L. October

2013

* * *

Matahari mulai menyapa dari arah jendela yang terbuka di salah satu sudut ruangan besar itu.

Sebuah hari yang indah dan tenang dengan sinar mentari yang menyapa tanpa terhalang oleh awan mendung. Sinar itu menyusup, dan bergerak menyusuri sebuah ruangan besar ketika ia semakin tinggi.

Dan tentu saja, cahayanya mengenai sesosok wanita muda yang terlihat masih dalam tidurnya yang damai diatas tempat tidur besarnya.

Helaian rambutnya terlihat berantakan diatas bantalnya seiring ia mulai berusaha mengubah posisi tidurnya untuk menghindari sinar matahari yang mulai menyilaukan matanya.

"Sudah kembali pada kebiasaan lama?", suara bariton seorang pemuda menyapa indera pendengaran wanita itu, dan itu mengganggunya, karena suara itu terdengar setengah menyindir,

"Aku masih mengantuk, biarkan aku tidur hngg…5 menit lagi", sahut wanita muda itu, suaranya agak terdengar merajuk,

"Hm? Baiklah, aku akan mengabarkan pada kakakmu kalau kau masih tidur", pemuda itu tersenyum tipis ketika mengatakan hal tersebut, dan itu lebih karena ia bisa menebak respon yang akan diberikan oleh wanita itu.

Segera setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, sang pemuda beranjak keluar dari kamar besar itu, meninggalkan sosok wanita itu, yang dengan sangat terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya karena terkejut, dan matanya yang sempat membulat terkejut, berubah sinis ketika sorotnya sampai pada jam dinding yang tergantung dikamarnya.

"KURORO-ONIICHAANN!".

"_Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak kakak memutuskan untuk menemui Kuro-nii, di Ryuuseigai. Ketika itu, sekali lagi Nagisa memintaku untuk membayangkan kota itu, dan mengantar kami bertiga ke Ryuuseigai dengan melalui Lukisan Takdir. Sampai hari ini, jujur saja, aku masih belum tahu apa saja yang mereka bicarakan, atau bagaimana akhirnya sampai mereka bisa berdamai. Tapi mereka benar-benar berdamai, dan aku tidak bisa merasa lebih bahagia daripada saat itu."_

* * *

Hikarina mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, ia tahu dirinya memang sudah lama sekali tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa gangguan, dan bahwa ia juga bukan orang yang bisa bangun pagi, tapi, tapi…rasanya apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu untuk membangunkannya tadi sudah sangat keterlaluan jika mengingat kalau sekarang baru jam tujuh pagi.

Sementara kakaknya mengatakan bahwa ia baru akan datang jam sembilan nanti.

Sorot tajam mata birunya terlihat hampir saja menjadi merah karena begitu kesalnya ia akan kejadian pagi ini tapi…sebuah pigura kaca yang berada dalam pendaran matanya menurunkan tingkat kekesalannya.

Siapa yang mengira, kalau pemuda yang 22 tahun yang lalu menemukan dirinya diatas batu nisan, sekarang akan menjadi suaminya?

Semburat kemerahan langsung menghiasi wajah cantik yang sedang cemberut itu ketika pemikiran tersebut sampai padanya, ia pun menundukan matanya yang sudah kembali ke warna aslinya, dan wajah manisnya menjadi semakin merah, bagaimana tidak?

Setelah dia baru saja merona karena melihat foto pernikahan mereka, pandangannya justru jatuh pada cincin pernikahannya ketika ia menundukkan kepala, dan oh, sekarang wanita itu justru tengah tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun sangat disayangkan karena momen seperti ini harus terganggu dengan…rasa mual yang tiba-tiba.

Demi menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Hikarina pun segera berlari ke kamar mandi pribadinya, dan memuntahkan apa yang bisa dimuntahnya, sekalipun ia sadar sama sekali bahwa dirinya baru saja bangun tidur dan belum memakan apapun.

Usai mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang sebagian besar hanya cairan, gadis itu segera berbalik keluar dan meraih handuknya dalam sekali tarikan, muntah-muntah dipagi hari benar-benar merusak _mood_-nya dan sebagai orang yang hampir bisa dibilang maniak kebersihan, Hikarina merasa bahwa ia harus segera membersihkan diri setelah muntah-muntah barusan.

* * *

Wanita muda itu mematut bayangannya sendiri di cermin, untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah ia selesai mandi.

Rambut pirangnya yang sempat dipotong pendek sampai menyerupai kakak kembarnya itu, kini telah bertambah panjang, bahkan panjangnya hampir sama dengan ketika ia baru saja keluar dari penjara bawah tanah tempat pria bernama Hisoka itu mengurungnya.

Hikarina menghela napas, ia tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau apa atas peristiwa yang menimpa dirinya lima tahun yang lalu itu, karena disamping kenyataan bahwa ia harus mengalami siksaan batin yang sangat berat selama dalam pengurungan, hal itu merupakan awal dari semua ini, semua hal indah yang bahkan jauh lebih indah dari yang pernah ia mimpikan pada hari-hari pengurungannya itu.

"Apa kau sudah siap?", suara bariton Kuroro menyapanya dari arah belakang, Hikarina cukup mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk bisa menatap bayangan wajah suaminya dicermin, hal yang sebenarnya cukup membuang-buang waktu mengingat ia dengan mudahnya menoleh setelahnya.

"Cukup, bagaimana menurutmu?", ia memutar kursi yang didudukinya sebelum berdiri dan memperlihatkan penampilannya pada suaminya.

Sebuah gaun selutut dengan warna coklat muda tampak membingkai tubuh mungil wanita itu dengan sempurna, dan penampilannya dipermanis dengan pita berwarna senada melingkari pinggangnya.

Pria bermata hitam itu tersenyum tipis, ia tahu Hikarina masih merasa kurang nyaman jika harus berpakaian seperti wanita dewasa, namun ia juga tak bisa memungkiri kalau istrinya sekarang terlihat begitu menawan dimatanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, percayalah", ia berkata sambil berjalan mendekat, diraihnya tangan wanita itu, yang jauh lebih kecil dari tangannya sendiri, membuat pikirannya bernostalgia pada masa-masa yang dihabiskannya bersama Hikarina ketika ia masih seorang gadis kecil yang merupakan adik angkatnya,

"Begitu ya, baiklah", Hikarina menjawab sekenanya, ia masih agak kesulitan untuk menahan diri dari bersikap kekanakan dihadapan Kuroro, mengingat sebelumnya mereka adalah sepasang kakak-adik angkat yang menghabiskan masa kecil bersama-sama, tapi bukan Hikarina namanya kalau mudah menyerah, dan sekarang ini, dia sedang berjuang keras menekan keinginannya untuk memeluk pria itu dan mengatakan kalau ia sangat berterima kasih, dan selanjutnya memuji dirinya sendiri, mungkin.

Hikarina menghela napas, tak lama kemudian, ini akan menjadi perjuangan yang cukup sulit, tak peduli berapa lamapun mereka bersama, tapi ia mengetahuinya lebih dari siapapun, bahwa, agar Kuroro melihatnya sebagai seorang 'wanita' ia harus bersikap selayaknya wanita, bukan dan meninggalkan sikap kekanakannya dibelakang sana, jauh tersimpan bersama masa lalunya.

Lama ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, hingga ketika tersadar tangan Kuroro sudah terulur kearahnya, dan Hikarina, dengan sebuah senyuman manis terukir diwajahnya, menyambut uluran tangan itu dan membiarkan dirinya dipimpin, sebagaimana layaknya seorang istri membiarkan dirinya dipimpin oleh suaminya.

Keduanya lalu berjalan, dengan tangan yang saling terpaut satu sama lain dan Kuroro berada didepan Hikarina, menyusuri koridor lantai dua rumah mereka, sebelum menuruni tangga dan berbelok menuju ruang tamu, tempat yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk, untuk menyambut kedatangan kakak laki-lakinya.

* * *

Ditempat lain yang berjarak beberapa kilo dari kediaman Kuroro dan Hikarina, terlihat Kurapika, saudara laki-laki gadis itu, tengah mengendarai sebuah sedan berwarna gelap dengan kecepatan sedang.

Disampingnya, nampak seorang wanita berambut coklat kemerahan, sedang duduk tenang sementara pandangan matanya ia alihkan ke jendela disampingnya, entah apa yang sedang melintasi benak wanita itu saat ini, sehingga perhatian matanya pun terlihat menerawang jika diperhatikan dengan seksama.

Kedua sosok yang tengah duduk berdampingan dalam mobil itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, mereka hanya berdiam diri dengan pikiran masing-masing yang tertuju pada beberapa hal yang tidak begitu serupa mungkin.

Dan sementara mengisi keheningan yang tercipta, terputarlah lagu klasik diradio, yang sebenarnya akan terdengar bagai lagu pengantar tidur, karena suaranya.

Denting nada dari piano, biola, dan beberapa alat musik orkestra lainnya, mengalun dengan volume sedang dari dalam radio mobil, menghiasi detik demi detik yang berlalu disepanjang perjalanan yang ditempuh oleh kedua orang itu.

"_Sudah hampir lima tahun lebih, sejak aku memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan keluargaku, ayah dan kakakku lebih tepatnya. Sungguh, aku tidak menyesali keputusan apapun yang kubuat, dan kuharap dia mau mengerti. Ah, Hika-nee, kau sungguh beruntung. Pemuda itu begitu mengerti dirimu, setidaknya itu yang kutangkap dari cerita kakakmu soal pembicaraan mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sementara itu, aku…aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menyebut apa hubunganku dengan kakakmu. Hika-nee, kau pernah bilang padaku, bukan? Bahwa sebuah hubungan yang kuat harus didasari dengan kejujuran, dan aku…aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, tidak pada kakakmu, bahwa aku meninggalkan keluargaku. Oh, beberapa hal memang lebih baik dibiarkan tidak terkatakan, tapi….aku merasa tidak punya hak untuk mendampinginya, sebagai yang lain selain menjadi pelayan setianya, jika aku masih belum bisa membiarkan ia tahu bahwa aku masih memiliki seorang ayah, dan kakak. Hika-nee, kuharap aku bisa lebih berani, seperti dirimu."_

Saat mobil itu berhenti didepan pintu sebuah rumah besar bernuansa viktorian-minimalis, kedua orang itu turun, dan langsung disambut oleh pemilik rumah, yang tak lain adalah Kuroro dan Hikarina sendiri.

"Kakak! Nagisa! Aku senang kalian datang!", seru wanita cantik berambut pirang itu, sambil menahan diri tentu saja, mengingat ini akan menjadi tantangannya yang kesekian, dan dia ingin keduanya juga mengakui kalau dirinya sudah jauh lebih 'dewasa' sekarang.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, adik kecil, bagaimana kabarmu?", Kurapika tersenyum tipis sambil beranjak menuju adik perempuannya, mendengar respon ini, Hikarina memasang wajah cemberutnya,

"Aku sudah dewasa sekarang, kau sudah tidak boleh memanggilku adik kecil lagi", gerutunya dengan nada yang terdengar cukup manja ditelinga pemuda pirang itu,

"Kenapa begitu? Sikapmu belum berubah, Hika, dan lagi…sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap menjadi adik kecilku", balas Kurapika sambil mencubit pipi kanan Hikarina, membuat gadis itu meringis dan mereka hampir berakhir dengan pertengkaran kalau tidak segera dihentikan oleh kedua orang lainnya,

"Hika, lebih baik kita persilahkan mereka masuk dulu, mereka tamu kita, bukan?", Kuroro berujar pelan sambil menahan tubuh istrinya yang seperti akan memulai pertengkaran hebat antara ia dan saudaranya, sementara Nagisa tidak menahan pemuda itu secara fisik, ia hanya berkata,

"Apa seperti ini, pertemuan dua saudara yang sudah lama tak bertemu? Kukira sedikit lebih…dramatis", komentarnya dengan nada datar, baik Hikarina maupun Kurapika sama-sama tersindir mendengar perkataan gadis itu, mulut tajamnya masih belum berubah, dan keduanya sepakat bahwa Nagisa tak akan pernah mengubah sifat buruknya yang satu itu, apapun yang terjadi dimasa depan nanti.

Tak lama berselang, setelah keadaan kembali damai, mereka berempat pun masuk kedalam rumah, menikmati sarapan pagi yang mereka rencanakan.

"Apa ada kabar dari Hisoka?", Kurapika bertanya dengan nada serius, suasana sarapan yang sebelumnya cukup canggung menjadi dingin dalam sekejap,

"Belum ada, bahkan beberapa anggotaku yang kukerahkan untuk mencarinya pun kembali dengan hampa, Hisoka seakan menghilang begitu saja", seakan sadar bahwa pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya, Kuroro menjawab dengan tenang, seakan itu hanya sekadar laporan biasa saja, tanpa mengetahui dampak dari kata-katanya pada kedua wanita itu.

_"Kakak…Papa…ah, sudahlah, bukankah ini yang terbaik, kalau mereka menghilang dari kehidupan kami untuk selamanya?"_, pikir Nagisa ketika ia mendengar informasi tersebut, sementara hatinya sendiri terasa berdenyut perih, karena mau bagaimanapun juga, kedua orang itu merupakan keluarganya, dan rasanya bukan sesuatu yang salah jika ia merasa sedih ketika mendengar bahwa mereka berdua menghilang.

_"Menghilang…ah, Nagisa…"_, sementara itu, Hikarina justru tersentak, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kebenaran mengenai hubungan gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya di meja ini dengan kedua orang itu, dan ketika kabar simpang siur ini sampai ketelinganya, mau tak mau ia menoleh pada gadis itu, berharap mengetahui responnya atas berita ini.

"Oh ya, kalian sudah—", Kurapika berniat memulai topik pembicaraan baru, tapi terpaksa menggantung karena Hikarina tiba-tiba saja berdiri,

"Permisi, aku izin ke kamar kecil!", setengah berseru ia berkata sambil menutup mulutnya, ketiga orang yang lain tak dapat memberi respon lain selain mengangguk saja, tapi tak lama setelahnya, ketika Hikarina sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka, barulah diskusinya dimulai,

"Aku baru akan menanyakan hal itu, tapi kurasa sikap Hika tadi sudah menjawabnya", Kurapika berujar dengan nada yang jauh lebih santai, iapun mengikutinya dengan menyesap kopinya perlahan,

"Kurasa demikian, jujur, aku belum mengetahui apapun soal ini, sampai tadi", jawab Kuroro santai, ia pun memasukkan potongan sarapan paginya kedalam mulut usai berbicara.

"Ehm, kurasa aku akan mengecek keadaannya", Nagisa berujar sambil berdiri, ia tidak mau menjadi orang yang diam saja sementara kedua orang ini berbicara mengenai Hikarina, dan ia tidak bisa ikut andil dalam pembicaraan, karena beban yang ditahannya,

"Benar juga, anak itu ceroboh sekali", Kurapika mengomentari adiknya, sambil memberi gestur pada Nagisa untuk segera mengikuti Hikarina,

"Aku setuju", Kuroro menimpali sambil tersenyum tipis, membuat Nagisa seketika merasa bahwa sepeninggalnya, kedua pria ini akan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, dengan lebih serius karena keduanya tenyata cukup sepikiran.

* * *

"Hika-nee, hamilkah?", Nagisa bertanya lurus, sambil berdiri dipintu kamar mandi, mengawasi Hikarina yang sedang muntah-muntah di wastafel,

"Eh?", Hikarina terkejut mendengar tembakan lurus gadis bermata coklat itu, sambil mengelap sisa muntahan atau apapun yang mengotori sekitaran mulutnya, ia menoleh pada Nagisa dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditentukan bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri,

"Mmm…mungkin, tapi…ngg…entahlah, aku tidak tahu", Hikarina tersenyum grogi sambil merespon kata-kata Nagisa yang lurus dan terdengar mengerikan ditelinganya,

_"Ha-hamil…?"_, ia bertanya dalam dirinya sendiri, sambil mulai membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa bulan kedepan,

"Bagaimana kalau kita cek saja, lagipula….kau adalah wanita bersuami 'kan? Bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar?", Nagisa dengan suaranya yang datar segera menarik Hikarina dari khayalannya yang berlebihan, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kembali menatap balik Nagisa yang masih menungguinya dipintu kamar mandi,

"B-Benar juga…", Hikarina menjawab ragu, "Tapi apa Kuro-nii akan baik-baik saja, maksudku, dengan semua ini?", ia melanjutkan, wajahnya terlihat sedikit gugup,

"Menurutmu bagaimana?", Nagisa tersenyum tipis, ia mendekati Hikarina dan menggenggam tangannya seperti seorang kakak yang menenangkan adiknya yang gugup di hari pertama sekolah,

"Bukankah kau seharusnya orang yang paling tahu bagaimana reaksi Kuroro mengenai hal ini?", tanya gadis itu, suaranya membuat Hikarina mulai merasa yakin pada dirinya sendiri,

"Baiklah, kita cek, tapi sebelum hasilnya jelas, kau tidak boleh memberitahu mereka, janji?", Hikarina meminta dengan nada manja seorang adik, meski secara usia yang seharusnya terjadi adalah kebalikannya, tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu,

"Janji", Nagisa mengiyakan. Kedua wanita itu lalu berjalan kembali menuju ruang makan, tapi nampaknya kedua pemuda yang tadi masih duduk itu kini telah berpindah ke beranda, entah membicarakan apa dengan ditemani dua cangkir kopi baru,

"Kakak, Kuro-nii, aku dan Nagisa…kami berniat pergi sebentar, boleh?", Hikarina berujar manis dari pintu beranda, kedua pria itu sempat saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya sama-sama menoleh pada wanita pirang itu,

"Hn", sahut mereka agak serempak, memancing senyum riang dari yang baru saja meminta izin,

"Terima kasih!", serunya sambil berbalik dan sepertinya setengah berlari meninggalkan tempatnya semula.

* * *

"Hasilnya bisa dilihat dalam beberapa menit, mohon ditunggu", seorang perawat yang membantu tes kehamilan perempuan cantik bermata biru itu berujar dengan suara ramah, sebelum ia undur diri dari hadapan kedua sahabat itu.

Sambil menunggu, keduanya sepakat untuk duduk di kursi deretan belakang, sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang mungkin agak personal untuk mereka.

"Apa kau…akan membiarkan kakak terus kesepian seperti ini, Nagisa?", tanya Hikarina frontal ketika Nagisa sudah kembali dari membeli minum untuk mereka tadi,

"Hn? Bagaimana ya? Aku..aku hanya mereka tidak pantas untuk kakakmu, Hika-nee, dengan semua kenyataan yang kusimpan ini", Nagisa menjawab sambil meneguk tehnya, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai dengan mata nanar,

"Aku bisa mengerti…berada dalam hubungan yang membingungkan seperti ini…memang berat, tapi kurasa kau harus mengatakannya, kemudian..kita lihat bagaimana nanti", setengah berceramah, Hikarina memaparkan pemikirannya, membuat Nagisa tersenyum getir, tidak menyangka wanita kekanakan seperti yang sedang duduk disampingnya ini bisa berkata sedemikian bijak,

"Lagipula…untuk apa? Mungkin dia akan memberitahumu nanti, tapi…sebenarnya kakakmu sudah…ehem, bertunangan, Hika-nee", terang Nagisa kelu, ini adalah kenyataan pahit yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia katakan, dan justru ingin disangkalnya, tapi…itu tidak mungkin, karena membohongi Hikarina pada kenyataannya jauh lebih sulit ketimbang membohongi kakaknya, mengingat relasi mereka yang lebih seperti adik-kakak ketimbang ia dengan pemuda itu, Kurapika.

"A-AP—",

"Nyonya Hikarina Lucilfer", sebuah suara dari mikrofon di ruang pengambilan hasil tes terdengar keras, memaksa Hikarina untuk menghentikan diskusinya,

"Itu namamu, kita lanjutkan nanti", ujar Nagisa sambil menepuk pundak wanita itu, suaranya terdengar lega, sementara Hikarina beranjak dari kursi, namun matanya menyiratkan ia benar-benar akan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hanged? yeah..._

_Even I myself couldn't dare to put a 'complete' status to this story, because of this issue. _

_But anyways, I have to, because I can't find another thing to put into this...except maybe some spin-off or sequels afterwards.._

_Please review cause I would really like to know how you guys feel upon this story, or maybe lend me some ideas of how it should be ends...the best idea would be put as an extra chapter or a spin-off for this..._

_Thank you for staying with me all this time and read this story, words failed to convey how much it means to me..._

_See you in other story, then~_

_Happy Wednesday!_

_._

_Toby_


End file.
